Someday, You Will Be Loved
by ohvalencia
Summary: One visit was all it took to unravel her world. Though Caroline refused to admit it, she was falling for a vampire she knew she couldn't have. But what if the roles were swapped, and she had all the power? And what if, despite her torturous struggle, fate transpired to bring the two together? (Klaroline / Set in an alternate universe)
1. Prologue

_"Just a series of blurs_  
_Like I never occurred_  
_Someday, you will be loved"_

"She'll come, Elena," Damon muttered, his frantic pacing betraying his faith in his words. "She always comes." He nodded definitively, his knuckle cradled against his chiselled chin, deep in thought.

Elena sighed, her hands stroking across her dear friend's clammy skin. She knew he could not feel her comforting touch, but was at a loss at how to _fix things. _Lately, this had been the status quo; but what could you expect when you're suddenly thrown into the world of the supernaturals? Even now, as a vampire, she felt helpless in the face of her friend's suffering, watching him die a slow, torturous death. And if _she _did not arrive in time, she would lose another of the few friends she so desperately fought to keep alive; and he would become another lost soul, doomed to haunt her memory for the rest of her undead eternity.

"It's not fair," She cried, tears of frustration blurred her sight. She lifted a sleeve to mop up the tears. She'd be damned if she fell apart again; not this time. "We called _her _hours ago. _Where is she?"_

A gust of wind. A blur of blonde hair, and suddenly _she _was there – as if carried into the room by a supernatural gale, standing before the shivering mass that lay in agony on the Salvatore's antique lounge; the door still creaking on its ancient hinges.

Her impassive expression softened as she leant down, ignoring the others in the room. Her slender hand reached out to stroke the hair from his face, a gesture of kindness that occured few and far between in her thousand years of existence. "_Sweetheart," _her velvety voice crooned, as she continued to stroke his face, her stony eyes brought to life with concern, and, dare anyone say it, sadness.

Without another word, the new comer lifted her wrist to her lips, extending her sharpened teeth towards the porcelain perfection of her skin. The blood flowed swiftly as she lowered the wound to his mouth, watching him rouse from his delirium to drink the rich elixir greedily. His hands wove around her arm, clamping her in place as he continued to suck the cure from her open veins, and she suddenly found her gaze met by a curious pair of blue eyes; misty with sleep, but altogether alert and awake.

"Thank you," he rasped, almost seeming to read her mind; he stopped drinking the very moment she registered discomfort at the thought of him bleeding her dry. "_Caroline…"_

Her undead heart fluttered at the sound of her name uttered through his blood stained lips. She fought to keep her expression stonily impassive as they regarded each other once more; though the electricity that flowed between them seemed to affect everyone in the room. All eyes were trained on their wordless exchange.

"_Klaus,"_ Caroline quipped, though she could hardly muster a witty retort in her befuddled state. They _had _just exchanged blood, a ritual that was both intimate and sacred between vampires; a fact that failed to go unnoticed in a room full of them.

"What took you so long?" Damon demanded, breaking her from her revery.

For the first time, Caroline noticed the others in the room. Though her expression remained effortlessly blank, her deep blue eyes flashed with the faintest bit of anger.

"Not that it's any of your business, _Damon,_" Caroline drawled lazily, pulling herself to her feet once more. Her whole body tightened, as if a coil wound itself within her, waiting for the right moment to _spring. _"But not everyone you meet happens to be stuck in this black hole you call a town."

Damon replied with a smirk, regarding the older vampire with eyes alight with amusement. In his eyes, he had won. She came running for Klaus, and she gave them _exactly_ what they wanted. She _saved_ him.

"Oh, but you must be so fond of this particular black hole," He retorted. _Gotcha. _

_How dare he! _Caroline seethed. She felt the untameable rage bubble up from the darkest depths within her; her slender frame trembling with the violent rush of anger that fought to control her body. She was a slave to her emotions, and this time was no different. Klaus' presence be damned. She _needed_ to assert her authority. He needed to be taught a lesson.

Within the slightest fraction of a second, she stood before him, her eyes gazing into his own as if she could see to his very core; and indeed she could. She could see the fear, the wall of bravery he stupidly hid behind to conceal his true terror. He knew she was stronger, more powerful than he could ever be, and she was not one to let him forget that.

"Don't you _ever_ forget what I am," she fumed, her threat breaking the stillness of the room.

Elena remained silent, standing frozen in horror as she watched on helplessly. There was nothing she could do against an Original vampire. It all happened so quickly. And yet, through Elena's new vampiric eyes, she watched the events unfold as if it were played in slow motion: those pale, delicate fingers reaching upwards, placing themselves expertly upon his chin, the other hand caressing his temple. His eyes widening in fear at her touch, before disappearing altogether. He fell to the ground in an instant – his neck contorted unnaturally, his body inanimate.

Elena gasped, her eyes darting from Damon's slumped figure to the angry monster towering over him. Their eyes met for the briefest moment, and to her relief, that was the last she'd ever see of Caroline that horrid night.

She left just as quickly as she came: slipping through the door like a whirlwind.


	2. Homecoming

**__Hello! I know these first two chapters seem really short, but I assure you that they will be longer in the future. **

**Also, it'd be really nice to see what you think about this! x **

* * *

_"I cannot pretend that I felt any regret  
'Cause each broken heart will  
Eventually mend"_

"So you're back now," Tyler mused, lounging lazily on Caroline's four poster bed.

Caroline exhaled wearily. This wasn't something she wanted to discuss ever, let alone with Tyler. She wasn't used to justifying her actions, and she hoped she never would be. "Tyler…" She began, but he cut her off before she could utter another indignant word.

"Is it for good? Because I remember the last time you left," He suddenly sat up, crossing his legs like a child. The vastness of her bed only seemed to accentuate how small and lost he seemed to be in Caroline's eyes. He was like a little stray dog, always scratching at her door; and though she'd never admit it, she'd never have the heart to turn him away. He had nowhere else to go, and nobody else. Not since he swore his allegiance to her; not since he abandoned his friends for his Sire. It was the same love and devotion she'd dreamt about as a child, and yet the sire-bond only proved that even this relationship was a sham.

"This house is driving me crazy, _Care," _Tyler added. "It's big and it's empty, and you never call back. I never know where you are, when you'll be back again. I can't housesit forever."

Caroline paused, her attention ripped from the antique armoire she used as a wardrobe. An unfamiliar pang of regret was beginning to seep its way into her thoughts. She knew she was lacking in the Sire department; it was the big, unanswered question that hovered between them.

_What do I do with you?_

A surreptitious knocking at her door added to the list of interruptions to her morning. Caroline sighed once more, abandoning her quest to find an appropriate outfit for the day, and found her sister, Rebekah standing before her.

"You have a visitor," the younger Original quirked her eyebrow in the direction of the hybrid in her bed. Ignoring the questionable look, Caroline wondered who would visit so early in the morning. Especially since she hoped her return to Mystic Falls would be brief and unnoticed.

"Tall, blonde and handsome," Rebekah smiled, "_And ever so grateful." _

"Out of my way, _sister_," Caroline pushed past the younger girl, drawing her robe around her waist tighter. She had the feeling she knew exactly who was waiting for her downstairs.

* * *

"I just wanted to say thanks, again," Klaus bent his head cautiously, his glass of bourbon a source of intense fascination.

Sitting across from him, Caroline drank in his features – the soft waves in his golden hair, the high cheekbones, the dazzling blue eyes that refused to meet her own. And yet, he'd had the courage to seek her, walking straight into the lion's den. His idiotic bravery brought a shy smile to her lips.

"And…" He stuttered, unable to stop the flow of words, "I know you were only cleaning up after Tyler's mess, but you've always been there for me. I don't know why, but I'm glad you came back. I thought I'd never see you again."

He lifted his gaze to hers, and she felt as if a freight train had slammed into her body, carrying it along the tracks like a ragdoll caught in the wind. His eyes conveyed a sense of gratitude that could hardly be explained in words. She tried to reason with herself; of course, he was only nice to her because she was the cure. That was all.

Instead, she chose to fixate on a detail that had caught her attention. Tyler. What had he done now?

"You're lucky I was close by," Caroline waved her hand about, taking a nonchalant sip of her fruity white wine. It was past midday somewhere else in the world. "I'll see to it that Tyler is… adequately punished."

He mulled over her words for what seemed like an eternity, his eyes focused on his untouched glass once more. Finally, he shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

"He _bit _you," Caroline retorted, barely concealing the anger in her voice. She knew that Rebekah and Tyler would be upstairs, listening, no doubt, to her conversation with Klaus. "I can't have my hybrids running rampant."

"Really, Caroline…" Klaus stuttered.

"No," She shook her head, her decision was made. "This isn't your business, Klaus. He's _my _hybrid. He was out of line."

"…I think I should leave, then," Klaus stood abruptly, his demeanour changing as quickly as her temper. He was horrified by her casual mention of abuse, the callousness in her words whenever she mentioned Tyler; as if he were an errant child in need of a smack. The repulsion was clear in his expression, and Caroline's fears were confirmed.

Like everyone else, he hated her too.

She silently sulked as she led him towards the front door, conscious of the proximity between them. She wanted to touch him again, to run her hands through his hair and whisper words of comfort in his ear. There was nothing she could say that could change the look he had given her. Nothing she could do that would prove she wasn't a monster, to make him stay; because she was, and she always would be.

Tyler had conveniently chosen to appear at that moment, his backpack slung lazily across one shoulder, obviously on his way to school. Though he already knew of Klaus' presence, he could not resist the opportunity to antagonise him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He spat, making a point to shove forcefully into Klaus.

"So help me _God, Tyler,"_ Caroline fumed. "I will _rip your heart out!_ Leave him be!"

Klaus ignored him, pausing in his hasty retreat to look back at Caroline wistfully. "I was just leaving."


	3. Come and Play

_I will rip your heart out! _

Caroline's enraged voice echoed through Klaus' seemingly empty mind; bouncing back and forth against the hard emptiness of his skull. He knew it was stupid to come, but a small part in him hoped…

_What? _He wondered, though the answer never came to mind.

There was something about her that drew him. The cold, unfeeling exterior was a mere front for the insecure, unloved girl that lay underneath. He could see it as clear as day, even if nobody else seemed to. And yet, she pushed him away; and each time, the gap between them grew until he felt as if he were watching her from another world away. Still, she called. And he couldn't help himself. He wanted to save her, despite the rational part of him that knew he should give up on a lost cause.

The whole town whizzed by him in a blur, and he realised he'd must've run circles around Mystic Falls before coming to. With a heavy heart, he gathered his bearings, slogging through the forest undergrowth in the direction of the Salvatore's. No good would come from wallowing.

-

He hadn't planned on seeing her later that day, or at all, for that matter. With Damon and Elena nesting in the Salvatore's like a pair of lovebirds, Stefan conveniently out of sight, he'd banished himself to the Mystic Grill for some form of entertainment, and was sorely disappointed in the company the small town had to offer – alcoholics and business executives breezing in for a brief lunch. That was, until _she_ came in, sat at the bar and demanded the bartender serve her a mojito.

He couldn't help himself as he slinked his way soundlessly to the bar, dropping himself obnoxiously onto the stool beside her. "Bit early for a drink, isn't it, love?" he smiled effortlessly, as if the events of the morning were forgotten.

"Never too early for mojitos," She beamed a dazzling, yet sarcastic grin as she took a dainty sip from her festive glass. She'd finally changed into something appropriate; a sundress that showed the perfect amount of creamy skin – skin that his traitorous eyes could hardly fail to notice.

"So what brings you here?" He asks, shaking the lecherous thoughts from his mind. Though he knew it impossible, he had the sinking feeling she could read his mind, and at least had the shame to feel embarrassed. "And don't tell me you've already run out of alcohol in that big mansion of yours."

Caroline mulled over his question, her slender fingers twirling her straw through her chilled drink. She hesitated for the slightest moment before deciding to answer with the honest truth. "Rebekah was driving me mad," she confessed; the briefest flash of sadness clouded her azure eyes. Within an instant, it was gone, and she was back to her usual, sarcastic self. "I seem to have that effect on people."

They exchanged a knowing smirk, and Klaus couldn't help but fixate on the softness of her rosy lips; wondering what she would do if he were to suddenly kiss her. Would she rip his heart out too?

_You know she would_, the traitorous voice inside him chided. _She'd rip it out and stomp it to pieces. _

_No. _He roared; so hard he thought the internal struggle would seep out his lips, and she'd finally realise how insane he was. Surely, no other vampires talked to themselves.

"Come away with me," he blurted, surprising both himself and Caroline with his request. The voice inside his head was screaming indignantly. His mind seemed to kick into overdrive with possibilities, ways to backtrack and shove the words back into his mouth. But he'd found no reason as to why it shouldn't happen, and she hadn't bolted from her seat, which he took to be a good sign.

"I'm sorry… what?" Caroline's hands dropped from her glass, her delicate features etched with astonishment.

"I mean," He said, and suddenly he had reverted back into his nervous self, unable to filter the words that came tumbling from his brain straight to his mouth. "If you're not doing anything right now, we should do something. Together."

He looked around, gesturing to the splattering of people occupying the otherwise empty Grill. "Beats spending the day with the-"

"Okay," She shrugged, thankfully interrupting him before he could make an even bigger fool of himself.

Klaus breathed a sigh of relief that would, moments later, prove to be premature. Her expression shifted, and an icy cold glare had stolen the warmth from her eyes. The monster that lived inside her had come roaring out of the shadows, and her quiet muttering did little to contain her barely concealed malice. "But if this one of your schemes against me…"

"It isn't," he gave her his sincerest smile, his hand placed fervently across his unbeating heart. It was this side of her that shocked him to his core, but his stubbornness had gotten the better of him, and he convinced himself his plans would not be deterred. "And I'm well aware of what you'd do to me if it was."

Caroline relaxed once more, the straw had found itself between her fingers as she absently swirled the mint around her drink. "And what is that?"

Klaus smirked, "You'll _rip my heart out._"

* * *

"Wow," Caroline breathed, gazing out the windscreen to the dilapidated building they'd parked beside. "_This _is where you want to go?"

They'd made their way to the Salvatore's from the Grill before successfully sneaking Damon's convertible from the garage. Caroline's smile grew as they sped away from Mystic Falls, the sun shining through her golden hair, the wind whipping through them. They laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation, imagining Damon's ire when realising they'd made off with one of his prized possessions. But, Caroline's nervousness grew with each passing moment. It wouldn't be soon until something came along and ruined their pseudo-date; and she knew that _something_ would most likely be her.

Klaus shrugged in response, his lips quirked into a knowing smile. He didn't want to ruin the plans he'd made. "One of the places," he answered cryptically. "Come on!"

He exited the car, running over to her side before she could even unlock the door.

"You do realise," Caroline pointed out, "That I'm stuck in a teenager's body, right? I won't exactly be inconspicuous."

"And what a body it is," he smirked. "That is to say: I'm well aware of what you look like, love."

She smiled shyly as she climbed out, her heart racing when he reached out to steady her. With his hand surreptitiously placed on the small of her back, he guided her across the dusty parking lot, and through an entryway, emerging into a dank and musty bar. Klaus continued to smile, despite the sour look on Caroline's face. He even enjoyed it; it seemed, for once, that Caroline was out of her element.

"Good Lord," Caroline gasped, looking extremely grim sitting stiffly on her bar stool. "They have jelly shooters. _Classy_."

Klaus plopped himself down beside her, exactly as he did at the Grill hours before, and ordered a round of jelly shooters; the bartender hardly looked their way, and yet, their order came swiftly and without questions. She took her shooter with a shrug, and downed the first two wordlessly before her curiousity got the better of her.

"So what _are_ we doing here?" She wondered, licking the sugary concoction from her lips. She picked up another, clinking her glass against his own before downing it.

"Pub crawl," he answered confidently, setting his glass down. Caroline's lips puckered in confusion. "You can't tell me you've never been on a pub crawl before?"

"Of course I have," she huffed indignantly, looking around the various Americana memorabilia gathering dust on the walls. "Can't exactly say I've been on one in the middle of the day, though. And in a place like _this." _

"Oh," he smiled wolfishly. "You've never been on a pub crawl with _me."_

Caroline blushed as he explained. "We're here for a different kind of drink. But there _are _rules."

He leaned in closer, a conspiratorial glint in his eyes as he bent his head towards her. She couldn't help but notice the flutter in her stomach at his closeness; so close that she could smell the grape jelly and vodka on his breath as he whispered in her ear. Not that anyone could hear him, anyway.

The rules were this: each round of drinks demanded a _sacrifice_ – the sacrifice being blood. But, he paused, looking devilishly handsome as he took another shot, they were to use _no compulsion_ when luring in the _sacrifice. _

Caroline's eyebrows shot up in surprise. No compulsion? "But what about after?" She wondered.

"That's allowed," he nodded.

She looked to him once more, suspicion clouding her gaze, "Isn't hunting humans a bit barbaric for you?"

"No," he shrugged nonchalantly. "I haven't had a good drink in ages."

"But what about Stefan and Elena?"

"What about them?"

"Wouldn't they disapprove?" She waved her hands around, "At all this? They're _saints. _I just assumed you…"

"Caroline," Klaus began, his hand inching its way to hers. Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of her name; the way his velvety voice pronounced each syllable in a uniquely _Klaus_ way. It wasn't soon until his fingers were around hers, his eyes holding her just as much as his hand. It was magic. As if she was a human under compulsion. Suddenly, it felt as if her will were slowly slipping away, and a magnet was pulling her closer and closer to him. All she wanted was to be near him; so close it'd be painful to wrench herself away.

"I've been around longer than the Salvatores," he explained. "I've stuck to their rules for months now, out of respect for their home as a guest. I have no qualms about feeding on humans. _Blood is blood…_

"So…" he pulled away; the same time she felt a _snap. _The connection between them was lost, and Caroline felt dizzy at the unfamiliar rush of emotion. _What was that?_

"Do you want to play?"

* * *

**Hello! Since you're at the end of this, I'd really appreciate a review from you! I'd love to hear what you think of this so far; anything at all :)**


	4. Fluorescent Adolescent

The fluorescent lighting did nothing for Caroline's skin. She gazed back at her reflection; the sallow, bloodshot eyes, the veins that framed them like little rivulets under her skin, and worst of all, the drunk girl slumped in her arms. The heavy weight in her stomach doubled as she looked up at Klaus doubtfully.

"What is it?" He asked, as he licked the blood from his lips.

"Nothing," She shook her head stubbornly. She was over thinking things again. How many drinks had they had? And where exactly were they? All she knew was that they'd manage to stumble their way into a club filled with raucous college kids, and they were ripe for the picking. She suddenly felt conscious around him. What if he thought she was a monster?

"I'm not thirsty anymore," She added. "Let's go."

Boldly, and for the first time that day, Caroline had reached her hand out to lead him out of the grimy bathroom and out into the busy night club. Loud music and flashing lights assaulted their senses as she dragged him away from their would-be victim, sitting unconscious and neglected at the bottom of the sticky stall. They found themselves at the edge of the dance floor. Still, she couldn't shake the thought that he was judging her- that she'd turn around and find herself facing the same disgusted expression she'd witnessed earlier that morning. She had to see.

She whipped around, and he didn't miss a beat. Suddenly, she was in his arms, the warmth of his body enveloping hers. She could smell blood on his breath and it excited her, almost as much as feeding from the vein. To her surprise, she found nothing but wonder, and _something else_ in his bright eyes. She was too scared to put a name to it; too afraid to be presumptuous.

But she needn't be. Before she could utter an explanation, his lips were on hers, and she responded almost violently. The shock of his kiss made its way from her lips to the ends of her toes. It was electric. _It was magic. _ The same familiar spellbound feeling spread through her like fire, and her mind rearranged itself in the most peculiar way. All her wants, all her desires, her insecurities, poured into him: the vampire who was kissing her back with as much fervour as she was.

Suddenly, the bright lights, the thumping music, weren't so irritating. They'd stumbled into a darkened corner of the club and greedily claimed it for themselves. She revelled in the feel of him, the delicious weight of his body pressed against hers, the way the curls on the back of his neck brushed against her roaming hands, the soft touch of his lips, the way his teeth clashed against hers whenever they came together. Her whole world seemed to align into one singular path, as if nothing else could, and ever will matter; he was the light at the end of her perpetually dark tunnel. The onslaught of this revelation terrified her.

_What is happening to me?_

She hadn't even bothered to gather her breath when she acted. In one fluid motion, she'd slammed him into the wall and ran as fast as the wind would take her.

She didn't dare look behind her.

* * *

"What did you do last night, _Caroline?" _Rebekah asked as she stomped her way over to the curtains, ripping them open with a dramatic flourish.

Caroline moaned. She hadn't gotten this drunk since the 1700's, and she'd forgotten what it was like to feel hungover. Any ordinary person surely would have died of alcohol poisoning. Instead, she suffered an intense headache and a fierce craving for blood.

"I can smell the vodka and stale cigarettes from here," Rebekah smirked, just as Caroline struggled to lift her heavy head. "Somebody's had a messy night."

An arm popped into view, a cold blood bag conveniently in pursuit. Tyler sat himself down on the edge of her bed, not even bothering to put a shirt on when he left his room earlier this morning. Unlike Caroline, Rebekah had noticed the way his chiselled abs rippled as he sat obediently, watching his Sire inhale the bag of blood.

"Thank you, Tyler," Caroline sighed, dumping the bag onto her night stand before rolling around restlessly underneath her sheets. She poked her head out from beneath the covers, eyeing her sister suspiciously. She knew Rebekah wouldn't leave her alone, and alone was the only thing she wanted to be at that very moment.

"Don't you guys have _school_," She pointed out.

Tyler shrugged casually, his brown eyes revealing nothing but an eery sense of emptiness; as if his life purpose was currently being fulfilled sitting on her bed. The lack of purpose in his eyes frightened Caroline, and she fought to suppress the guilt that was sure to follow. She was tired of her emotions ruling her.

"Okay, fine!" She huffed impatiently. "Both of you. Out. Get out of my room."

"But-" Rebekah interjected.

"GET _OUT!"_

Still, Rebekah hovered by Caroline's bedside. Facing the full extent of Caroline's deathly glare, her voice was timid, barely a whisper, "Can I at least borrow that purple dress?"

* * *

Caroline watched as Tyler's truck flew down the gravel driveway of the mansion, disappearing out of sight as he headed towards a main road that eventually would lead him to school. Once again, Rebekah had stayed behind. This came as no surprise to Caroline; Rebekah had always taken an eternity to primp before leaving the house. Today was different, though. She approached her older sister wearing the same timid expression from earlier, her eyes focused on anything but Caroline's eyes. Something was weighing heavily on her mind, and Caroline dreaded to hear it.

"Sister," Rebekah began, twisting her hands nervously in front of her.

"What is it?" Caroline answered distractedly. She peered into the open fridge door, counting how many blood bags were left before grabbing one, and closing it shut. She made a mental note to visit the hospital for more.

"It's about Tyler."

Caroline sighed, muttering to herself, "_this can't be good."_

"He's out of control, Caroline," Rebekah explained. She spoke slowly and delicately, carefully deliberating her words before uttering them. "He's angry all the time."

Caroline shrugged, perplexed, "I wouldn't say he's angrier than usual. You know he has a hot temper."

"But you _don't see it," _her sister countered. "You only see him as he is at home , the few times you _are actually _ home – your _obedient little pup._" Caroline winced at her choice of words, but Rebekah continued. "He picks fights with people. He _broke_ Stefan's arm yesterday; all because he mentioned you in passing. Imagine if it wasn't Stefan. What if he picked a fight with a human? They'd know."

"You mean," Caroline retorted, "They'd know what _you_ were. I don't care what they think, sister."

"Not all of us want to be perpetually shunned," Rebekah replied, almost tearfully. "This is the first place I can finally _be_ normal."

"But YOU'RE NOT _NORMAL,"_ Caroline slammed the blood bag onto the table, her fist making a perfectly round crater in the marble top. Blood spurted from the bag, dripping down her arms as she stood prostrate, breathing heavily as if tensed for a fight. "_We _aren't normal, Rebekah. We're vampires, and they're food. Nothing more than walking blood and meat bags; and yet you crave their attention. You degrade yourself just so a bunch of nobodies will accept you into their dumb, high school clique. You're as pathetic as they are. It's all a lie, Rebekah. Nobody truly likes you in the end."

Caroline huffed, her eyes caught in a deadlock with Rebekah's. Her sister stood speechless, her tear filled eyes threatening to spill. She let out the softest wimper before she turned on her heel and fled the house. Blood had spilt for the second time that morning.

Sighing, Caroline mopped up the mess on the table, taking extra care to wipe the tracks of ruby droplets left in Rebekah's wake. With the house finally empty and silent, she ascended the stairs, banishing herself to her bed where she hoped she could do no further harm.


	5. She's Thunderstorms

_"I once knew a girl in the years of my youth_

_With eyes like the Summer,_

_All beauty and truth..."_

"Hey _hot shot."_

Klaus felt something soft hit the side of his head. He pulled himself from his reverie to find Damon casually leaning against the mantel, a tumbler of amber liquid swirling around in his hands. Behind him, a fire roared. For decoration, of course; vampires weren't as sensitive to the elements as humans. Klaus found the trivial little ritual fascinating; how the Salvatores would keep a fire blazing on a chilly night, a little quirk they'd kept from their past lives as humans.

"If my car has so much as a scratch on it," Damon began, though his voice faltered at Klaus' lack of attention. His friend's eyes glazed over, and his fingers had taken to his lips, running them back and forth absentmindedly. Something more pressing had obviously captured his friend's thoughts, and the foreign vampire's mood had abruptly taken a secretive turn. Damon couldn't help but notice his absence from the house the day before, and his unusually quiet demeanour tonight.

"Who did you spend last night with?" Damon wondered, his curiousity thoroughly peaked. "Is there a _girl?"_

"Nobody," Klaus finally replied. Avoiding Damon's shrewd gaze, he helped himself to a finger of scotch, and returned to his spot on the lounge. "Just needed to get away for a bit."

"Small town life not interesting enough for you?" The dark haired vampire smirked, tipping the last of his scotch down his throat.

Klaus shrugged. He'd considered leaving Mystic Falls to return to London. As much as he enjoyed his tour in America, his brief stint in Mystic Falls made him homesick for rainy weather and the bustling streets of London. Mystic Falls and all its small-town drama had proved too intense for him, with Caroline being the most puzzling, infuriating experience of all.

_What was her problem? _

The night before, he'd found himself returning home alone, the long drive back to Mystic Falls desolate and uneventful; unfortunate ingredients to a night full of brooding. He'd stumbled back into the sprawling mansion that was the Salvatore's, making sure to park Damon's convertible where he last left it, and resumed his pity party alone, upstairs in his dark, and achingly empty bedroom.

"Thinking of going back to sunny ol' England?" Damon prodded, his voice taking on a terrible cockney accent. "What's stopping you? _Who's _stopping you?"

"You're leaving?" Elena slinked into the room, immediately making a beeline for Damon. She tucked herself under his arm on the couch, placing a chaste kiss on his jaw as she settled into place. "But you've only been here a few months. We'll miss you."

"Maybe," Klaus shrugged again. Though the thought of home was enticing, a small argument presented itself, urging him to stay where he was. He propelled himself from the couch, refusing to witness anymore of Elena and Damon's canoodling. "I'm going for a walk. Don't wait up for me."

* * *

The steam and endless bubbles did wonders for Caroline's mood. She sank deeper into the warm, lavender scented oil, making sure not to knock any of the countless candles littered around the tub. She hardly noticed when Rebekah came stomping in, or when Tyler came back to pick up his gear for football practice. The house settled once more, and Caroline attempted to soak away her troubles.

That was, until her phone's incessant buzzing had caught her attention. She pulled herself from the lukewarm water and made a clumsy dash to her bedroom, diving onto her bed to catch the call before it stopped. She paused a second, confused by the caller's name blinking across the screen.

"How did you get my number?" She answered hesitantly, dreading the caller on the other end. Her heart raced a hundred miles a minute, threatening to pummel its way out of her chest cavity.

_Why is this happening to me?_

She struggled to keep her breathing steady and her shaking hand from dropping the phone. _I am a hybrid. I am an Original. I am the most powerful supernatural being on the goddamn planet. GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! _She desperately muttered the panicked mantra over and over again, failing to keep the anxiety at bay. She thought of all her victims, the countless volume of blood she had shed with her own bare hands; the foes who challenged, and were defeated by her, the fact that she was a supernatural anomaly – the _epitome_ of power.

And it all crumbled at the sound of _his _voice; hundreds of years of control suddenly destroyed.

"I'm outside. Will you come down?"

"_Why?_" She asked, her tone bordering impetuousness. She kicked herself for coming across as an arrogant brat_._ It was the best she could do under such duress. Caroline felt as if she were drowning in a sea of awkward. For the first time in her prolonged existence, she _wished _she were capable of drowning.

"Just… please, _Caroline."_

"Fine. Give me a minute." Caroline ended the call, flitting anxiously around her room in search of clothing, leaving a mess of clothes in her wake. She wasn't going to meet him in a robe for the second time that week.

Outside, the sun had begun to set, and the air had grown cold and crisp. Her hair was still damp, clinging to the back of her neck as it set in messy waves. She pulled her arms across her chest, scanning her surroundings for any peculiarities. But it was her_ other_ senses that gave him away. She could smell faint traces of cologne caught in the wind; even the smell of him seemed to send her mind reeling. Moments later, he stepped from the shadows and made his way towards her on her porch.

"Good evening, Caroline," he bowed his head fractionally, making sure to keep a safe distance between them. He approached her as if she were a frightened animal, his voice soft and reassuring, as if she might bolt at any sudden movement. The sight of him made her heart swell with a feeling Caroline was afraid to name. It made her chest ache, her breathing slow until there was nothing more but shallow breaths escaping her constricted torso. Caroline resented her body's traitorous actions, the way it refused any attempts of self control.

_Why him?_

"_Klaus," _Caroline nodded in reply, her voice cold and unattached. She could see the hurt in his eyes, wishing she could be as warm and inviting as any normal person would be. She found herself wishing things weren't as complicated as they were.

"I take it you made it home unscathed." Klaus fidgeted, his hands clasped behind his back. He made no move to come any closer, choosing to stay half shrouded in the shadows.

Caroline was well aware of the distance he put between them. _If only he'd just step closer… _She smiled, though the humour failed to reach her eyes, "Can't say that for my shoes."

His silence seemed too much to bear. The weight of his silence made her feel uncomfortable, and worst of all_ guilty; _a feeling whose effects she was unaccustomed to. Klaus made her feel all sorts of alien feelings, and it terrified her more than the prospect of being alone, unloved. He made her vulnerable, and conscious of the fact that she was ill equipped to deal with_ 'whatever this is'_.

"Look, Klaus," Caroline sighed nervously. She felt her heart speed up again, the words building up behind her lips as if an invisible dam and a leaden tongue prevented them from escaping. "I don't even know what I was thinking. I shouldn't have let things go so far."

"I don't see why not," Klaus interjected, finally stepping towards her, his eyes soft and wide and inviting; Caroline felt the pull of his stare, the hazy feel of his unnamed _magic _invading her innermost thoughts_._ "Talk to me, Caroline."

"What is there to say?" She held her hands out in front of her in frustration. She'd always longed for someone to listen, and now that the opportunity had presented itself, she found herself unable to verbalise the feelings she'd so jealously guarded. "Your friends _despise_ me. It won't be long until you do too._ I don't see why you already don't._"

Klaus held out his hand, surprised to find Caroline taking it almost instantly. Her eyes wide and wary, he pulled her closer towards him, and she reluctantly made her way back into his arms. Sighing, she nuzzled into his neck, her fingers shyly tracing his collarbone beneath his gray shirt. She felt like a moth drawn to a flame, burning bright in the fading dusk. Every part of her body screamed to be near him, to touch him. It simply _felt right. _

"We shouldn't…" Caroline's voice was a feeble whisper. She buried herself in his scent, thoroughly entranced. If she were to look at him, she knew she'd be done.

"Why are you over-thinking this?" he spoke in hushed tones, begging her to look up at him, though her eyes remained cast firmly downward. "Don't think, Caroline. Let this happen."

He felt her body tense momentarily, and he gave her a reassuring squeeze. Finally, she looked up at him, and the unabashed sincerity of her stare caught him by surprise. A small, shy smile spread across her perfectly pink lips as she observed him, her eyes lingering on his features as if she were committing them to memory. The Caroline he held was different: perceptibly young and frail, despite the immense power she truly held. He stood still as a statue, astonished by the profoundness of the moment. She had, wordlessly, let him in. All the insecurity, the fear, the anxiety, was boldly on display for him to see. And it was suddenly clear why she struggled against him, why she would rather hurt him than be hurt. She was afraid.

The moment proved too much for Caroline, and he felt her gradually slipping away. She pushed herself from him, unable to meet her gaze. A small sob escaped from her lips, and she shook her head in frustration, wisps of golden hair obscured her already blurry vision.

Klaus stepped forward, unsure of how to comfort her. With her stubbornness firmly in place, Caroline held her hand out in warning. A myriad of emotions had wracked her body, leaving her more confused than ever. She had already put up her defensive walls in a half-hearted attempt at self preservation. He'd seen too much, and she was already regretting it. The warning was in her eyes: if he came any closer, she would attack him.

"Please," she breathed. "Don't. _Just don't_."


	6. When the Sun Goes Down

**To my guest reviewer: thank you, thank you, thank you! Your comment absolutely made my day. (You too, to anyone else who has so kindly reviewed)**

**Since this story is so fresh in my mind, and I haven't actually written fanfiction in a while, I haven't really put too much thought into Klaus' background. At the moment, I'm just writing what comes to mind with a vague goal tacked on at the end. That's not to say that I won't expand upon it in the future (I do have a lot of ideas as to where this should go – hint: a bit of Klaroline action ****_outside _****of Mystic Falls). I am a firm believer in letting the story speak for itself, and I'm trying to pace myself in terms of plot. So yes, you ****_will _****learn more about Klaus' origins, etc, later on down the track.**

**As for similarities to the show, I've definitely based their characters from the tv series, though I've taken some liberties with regards to the timeline of the events. So. Yeah. Don't look too closely into that. Heh.**

**Also, for everyone else reading, I really love reviews. Like, really, really. I sit here refreshing the page and waiting for reviews (ugh. Sad, I know). And it motivates me to keep writing.**

**Also x 2: I am a uni student. I know it sounds completely unrelated, but I am currently on break between semesters, hence the rapid daily updates. I have no idea how frequently I'll be able to update this later on down the track, so I'm churning out as much as I can while I've still got the free time.**

**Okay. So. Review, pretty please!**

* * *

_Ugh. Ugh. Ugh._

Caroline sulked, engulfed in a sea of floral bed linens and sheets. It was eight pm on a Friday and she was already in bed, attempting to lull herself into unconsciousness where she _hoped _to find reprieve from her eventful, emotional day. Instead, she found herself tossing and turning an infinite number of times, letting out long, wistful sighs as her mind replayed _that moment._

Rebekah had sequestered herself to her room, opting to spend the night watching Ryan Gosling movies and drinking red wine in bed. The few times she had left her room were duly noticed by Caroline, who jumped in surprise every time her little sister angrily slammed a door or a kitchen cupboard.

_I guess I deserve that. _She thought to herself, finding yet another reason to feel miserable. Obviously, Rebekah would be no fun tonight, and_ Tyler's off somewhere, probably doing jock things like throwing around a ball and… _

_What does he even do? _Caroline wondered, suddenly aware of how little she knew about her hybrid. She made it a point to spend more time with him, get to know him better.

_UGH. _

Caroline huffed, fed up with her restlessness and roaming mind. She rolled out of bed and flicked the lights on, heading straight for her wardrobe. A quick change of clothes and a light smattering of makeup, and she was ready – for what, she didn't exactly know. With a renewed sense of determination, Caroline strutted sassily down her gravel drive, slipping effortlessly into her sleek sports car. The engine turned with the push of a button, and she went off into the night, music blaring; speeding towards an unknown destination.

To her utter disappointment, Caroline found herself once more at the Mystic Grill. As she contemplated various cocktail orders, a voice called to her from one of the booths. Tyler Lockwood stood up from his seat, beckoning her over. Caroline weaved gracefully between tables, eyeing the young girl sitting opposite _her _hybrid with a possessive look in her eye. Her spirits lifted; her night was beginning to look up. She was young, and a little on the plain side in Caroline's eyes. Her hair was a deep red, a shocking contrast to the paleness of her skin. She proudly donned the same school colours as Tyler, obviously a member of the pep squad; perhaps she even knew Rebekah. Caroline had seen her sister flouncing around in the same uniform a handful of times in the past.

"_Tyler," _She smiled enigmatically, leaning forward to plant a flirtatious kiss on his cheek. A lazy smile spread across his face, and he invited her to join them. "Oh, I don't want to interrupt…"

"We're just friends," Tyler explained, to the horror of the girl. He gestured towards her. "Sam, this is Caroline. Caroline, Sam."

"_Lovely _to meet you, Samantha," Caroline continued to smile smugly, feigning obliviousness to the girl's seething jealousy.

Tyler eased back into his seat, lounging casually against the booth, completely at ease in the company of the two girls. He chattered excitedly to Caroline, recounting his day at school and his time at football practice, all the while his date had grown as cold as the plate of cheese fries between them. Sam had taken to texting, no doubt sending off a flurry of irritated messages to her girlfriends. Caroline smiled and laughed deliberately at Tyler's teenage antics, obviously enjoying Sam's growing discomfort.

She knew she should feel bad, but harmless meddling made her feel _better_ about herself. It was a part of her that she was ashamed to indulge, causing a veritable shitstorm wherever she went. She loved the thrill of heightened emotions, the violence she could inspire, the pure anarchy. The dark, mischievous side of her took masochistic pleasure in drama, and the idea of coaxing people's inner monsters from the shadows. There was nothing more satisfying than watching the descent of the most noble of characters. Tonight, little Samantha would have to do.

"So what school do you go to?" The girl asked, suddenly deciding to join the conversation. Tyler squirmed in his seat uncomfortably, unsure of Caroline's answer.

"Oh, I don't," Caroline replied simply.

"College?" She fired back. "How do you know Tyler?"

"Just like you," Caroline smiled brightly. "We're just _friends." _

Sam's mouth dropped open, her thumbs already poised above the touch keyboard on her phone screen. It was at that moment that Tyler's friend, Matt, had decided to swing by, a notepad in his hand and a wary look in his eye. It seemed the Grill was short staffed, and Matt had the pleasure of being both bus boy and waiter for his shift.

"Hey man," Tyler smiled pleasantly, though the other boy failed to return the warmth.

_Such a waste,_ Caroline thought, objectively admiring his all-American boy good looks. She pitied his humanity, but not enough to turn him. Though she dare admit it, she preferred not to stoke the ire of the locals, especially the Council, and especially since she'd hoped her return would go by unnoticed.

"Hello, Matthew," Caroline beamed, her chin resting upon the palm of her hand.

"What can I get you?" He asked blandly, refusing to meet her eye. He did, however, shoot a panicked look at Sam, who sat bored in her corner of the booth. His eyes did a thorough sweep of her, no doubt checking for bites or signs of compulsion. When the current inspection revealed nothing too alarming, he resumed awkwardly staring at his bent notepad.

"I'll have a vodka sunrise, thanks," Caroline replied automatically, challenging him to meet her gaze.

Matt's head shot up, "I'm going to have to se-"

But it was too late. His eyes glazed over, and Caroline spoke to him softly, hypnotically. She felt the frail edges of his will, her power unfurling its delicate fingers to gently coax it into her grasp. She'd performed the very same act thousands of times before, and never failed to be surprised at how malleable the human conscience seemed to be. "You've already seen it, remember?

"What the _hell_ are you doing?"

Caroline felt him slipping from her hold, sliding back into place with an almost definitive _snap._ The expression to Matt's face was restored, and his complexion colouring an irritable red, eyes narrowed in anger.

"_Elena," _Caroline crinkled her nose in annoyance, as if the sudden appearance of the lanky brunette brought a foul smell to the booth. She felt Tyler tense beside her, and laid her hand across his arm reassuringly. Putting on her most gracious, amicable smile, she calmly turned to face an incensed Elena. "I was just ordering drinks. Care to join us?"

"I'd rather see _hell _freeze over," she muttered brazenly, positioning herself in front of Matt.

"Pity," she pouted innocently, conscious of the fact that all eyes were on her. "I was just beginning to get acquainted with _Samantha_ here. She's lovely. Don't you just want to _eat. her. up?_"

"Look, Caroline," Elena stood her ground, her hands balled into fists. "Whatever scheme you've got going on this time, it's _not going to happen.__"_

"Is that so?" Caroline questioned, her head cocked to the side defiantly. She squared her shoulders, pulling herself to her feet to stand before Elena. The surrounding air seemed to crackle with electricity; the leggy, blonde superior, and the younger vampire standing her ground.

"_Elena,"_ Matt cleared his throat nervously. He placed his hand on her shoulder in a bid to calm her down. "Come on, it's not worth it."

"Elena." Another voice interjected, and they were soon joined by Damon.

Caroline stared back at the trio, a small smile gathering at the corners of her ruby lips. She pivoted, swiping her bag from the booth in one fluid motion. "Come, Tyler," She ordered, though her icy glare remained firmly on Elena. "It seems we're not wanted here."

"_Tyler!"_ Sam spoke up, her indignant voice bordering on squeaky. Tyler had the grace to look torn between the two, though it was clear that his decision was already made.

Impatient, Caroline waved her hand airily, already making her way towards the Grill's exit. "Never mind. You stay. This place is boring anyway."

* * *

She sensed him before she could see him; well aware that another pair of eyes watched as she rummaged through her bag for her car keys. She stopped, stilling her roaming hand, and turned in his direction.

"Are you _stalking_ me?" She asked hotly, just as he stepped into her field of vision, smirking guiltily.

"Oh, _love_. I could ask the same of you," he countered, his hands held up mockingly in defeat. Leaning casually against her car, he took her hand into his, and raised it to kiss the smooth, delicate skin. His thumb stroked across the back of her hand, as she stood, impassive and wary.

"_Klaus…"_ She muttered suspiciously, her voice dying in her throat. "What-"

"Come with me," he beckoned, tugging on her arm. Caroline remained firmly rooted, her expression unreadable.

"Where are we going?" She asked curiously, clutching her purse closer to her chest.

"It's a surprise."

"But… my bag…" She countered weakly, her voice small, and child-like.

"Here," he stepped forward, taking the bag from her hands. With a completely serious expression, Klaus pulled the strap up his arm, until the bag rested comically atop his shoulder. Finally, Caroline cracked a smile, letting out a small laugh as she shook her head and shrugged incredulously.

"Fine." And for the second time, she followed the other vampire into the night.


	7. Stargazing

"Stop!"

Caroline swatted at Klaus playfully, a bubbly laugh escaping her lips. She laid opposite him, the stone underneath her back cool and hard. Klaus had led her deep into the woods, and had somehow managed to coax her onto a cliff, where they lied upon the precipice, stargazing. He'd casually thrown compliments at her, which left her fumbling and speechless. He found her shy blushing endearing, and couldn't help but admire her in the moonlight, the stars be damned. He'd rather look at her than a sky littered with dead balls of gas.

He smiled, clutching her hand to his chest; feeling a satisfying sense of contentment. His heart felt full, and the view from his vantage point made him wish that this was how he could spend the rest of eternity – lying contentedly beside the beautiful, ethereal Caroline.

"What was your favourite era?" Caroline whispered into the comfortable silence between them. She lifted her head, her blonde hair spilling behind her like a sheet of golden silk.

"I quite liked the Enlightenment," Klaus answered, his gaze finally directed upwards. His eyes roamed the skies, his thumb tracing imaginary patterns in the back of her hand.

Caroline's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"There was so much going on then," He explained quietly. "The Revolutions, the Terror… Rousseau was a particularly interesting chap."

"France was a _mess,_" Caroline added wistfully, her fingers curling around his. She captured his hand, the display of her speed taking him by surprise. He'd almost forgotten her true nature, and wondered whether the Caroline sitting before him was a suppressed, watered down vision instead of her real self. He desperately hoped it wasn't.

He kissed the back of her hand, eliciting a shy smile from her. "Oh?"

"Oh, _yes." _She nodded, her eyes taking on a far-away, dreamy look. "Rebekah and I were particularly close to the Habsburgs. She was quite fond of Marie Antoinette."

"Is that so?"

"I do miss royal court," She sighed. "The finery, the company, the theatrics of it all. Things were much more interesting then."

"Definitely," he agreed, allowing the silence falling around them once more.

Caroline wondered exactly how old he was, too timid to ask him herself. Not that time mattered to her anymore; years could feel like minutes, and minutes like years. It was as she was mulling over her skewed concept of time when her phone began to buzz in her pocket. Klaus continued his stargazing, though it was undeniable that he had noticed it too, and was waiting for her to decide whether to answer it.

"I'm so sorry," Caroline apologised, her hand slipping out of his. "I need to answer this."

He shot her a panicked look. As if he were afraid she'd leave and never return again. The fear was evident in his expression, and her features softened in awe. "I'll be back in a second," she promised, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

Klaus nodded, turning his head heavenward once more. He placed his hands behind his head, listening as the steady _thump_ of her footsteps faded away into the distance. He stared into the darkness, a small smile on his lips at the sheer contentment that seemed to flood his body and mind with warmth.

"_Marcel," _he heard her say. And he couldn't help himself. His curiousity burned once he'd heard her answer her phone. What was so pressing that she absolutely _had _to tear herself away?

"_I'm busy right- what? You found him?"_

_"Don't do anything until I can get there. No. DON'T."_

His ears perked. A battle inside him raged. On the one hand, he knew it was wrong to be eavesdropping, and on the other, she'd carelessly stayed within vampiric hearing range, and he couldn't help but overhear her side of the conversation.

_What is she up to?_ He wondered, his head subconsciously angling itself to gain a better vantage point.

Caroline sped into view, her expression apologetic as she stood before him; her hands running frantically through her hair, though she said nothing.

"What is it?" Klaus clambered to his feet, his hands grasping her shoulders, eyes boring into hers imploringly.

"Nothing," she murmured, looking down at her feet guiltily. He pulled her chin up to meet his gaze, forcing her to look at him. He didn't believe her. There was something there; something he saw in her eyes that made her appear different. It wasn't the cold, calculating look that he feared, and it certainly wasn't a trick of the light. It disappeared the longer he searched. She'd put her walls up again, and he felt the sharp stab of disappointment.

Determination filled her expression, and she stepped closer towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She tenderly kissed his collarbone, breathing in his heady scent. Her hands roamed up the firm muscles along his back, his shoulders, and finally finding a place to gently perch on the back of his neck. He knew she was trying to distract him, and it was working. The closeness of her body, the warmth, made his knees weak.

"Come spend the night with me."

"Sweetheart," he cooed. "I already am."

"You know what I mean," She smiled knowingly, angling her lips towards his. She waited patiently, peering up at him with large, round eyes, the space between them so tantalisingly close. He could feel her breath against his skin, the steady rise and fall of her chest; the world seemed to melt away behind Caroline, and she was all he could see. In that moment, she was his world.

He stole a kiss from her, so quickly that her eyes opened wide in astonishment. He could feel a slight tingle on his lips from where they briefly touched. He smiled mischievously. "Lead the way,_ love_."

* * *

"_Shh!"_ Caroline giggled, pressing a finger to his lips. She squirmed underneath him, sharing a secretive smile as they stopped in their destructive path to her bedroom. The house was dark as they approached it from the woods, the bedrooms suspiciously quiet. They'd resumed their game of cat and mouse, and Caroline blurred through the house clumsily as Klaus gave chase, his roaming hands never too far.

He ignored her, dodging her finger to place tiny, tender kisses along the curve of her neck, dipping dangerously lower and lower each time. Caroline forgot herself momentarily, losing herself to the rush of anticipation that flooded her eager body. She ran her hands through his hair, her mouth letting slip a soft moan at his touch. It was as if the tips of her fingers sent tiny, little jolts of pleasure through the softest of touches. She shivered eagerly, unable to control her body's overwhelming reaction to him; Caroline felt as if she was a puppet, and he was pulling _all the right strings. _

"_Klaus," _she murmured, her breath wracking her body in unsteady waves. And even just _saying _his name brought a jolt of excitement to her already frenzied state.

"Hmm?" He breathed into her skin, daring her to stop him. He could feel her trembling beneath him, her stomach tightening under his touch as she held her breath in waiting. His fingers slipped easily under her shirt, finding the pale, creamy skin soft under his roaming hands. He stopped just at the cusp of her bra, feeling the roughness of the lace underneath his palms. He squeezed gently, marvelling at the eagerness of her reaction; her back arched towards him, a soft plea on her swollen lips.

"_Seriously_!" she muttered firmly, her hands finally stilling him. She'd lost any vestige of self control with him so achingly close. A growing weight was settling itself at the pit of her stomach; she hastily shoved it aside. She pulled his hand into her grasp, tugging him along as she slinked quietly up the stairs, careful not to attract the attention of her other housemates. The soft warmth of his hand in hers kept her thoughts grounded. She ignored the little nagging voice in the back of her head, focusing on leading him through the darkness ahead of them.

_I am not going to ruin this. I am not going to ruin this. _She thought to herself desperately, wishing he'd kiss her again just to make it all go away.

The bedroom door shut quietly with a soft click, and Caroline slowly turned to look at Klaus, who stood waiting patiently in the middle of her darkened room. Without warning, she launched herself at him, her mouth finally claiming his enthusiastically, greedily. She felt the soft prickles of his stubble underneath her hand, the thin cotton of his shirt as it bunched inside her clenched fist. It came off with a quick _rip_, and she let out a small, victorious laugh as they stumbled backwards onto her bed.

She writhed underneath him, her mussed hair tickling the sides of her face as he pinned her down, his mouth serving as an anchor. She felt the soft caress of his tongue invading her mouth, muting the harsh gasps that came with each ragged breath. His hands found their way to her again, this time with a thorough knowledge of the topography of her body. Caroline let out an indignant '_oh!' _as he tore off her blouse, unable to be truly mad when he answered with a sly smile.

"An eye for an eye, love," he shrugged innocently, tossing the remains of her top off the edge of her bed. She knew the term of endearment was second nature to him, but she didn't care. The naïve Caroline wanted to believe that there was truth behind it all; that maybe someone was capable of truly caring for her, maybe even _loving _her. The thought made her heart swell to giddy proportions.

"Well then," Caroline countered, smiling enticingly. Klaus suddenly found himself beneath her, astonished at her need for control; he found it arousing when she did it. She straddled him, making sure to grind her hips on the strained front of his jeans. She smiled as he let out a pained groan, his hands reaching up to still the movement. "_If that's how you want to play…"_


	8. Anarchy, My Dear

**A/N: So I am really silly and I posted the previous chapter after reading the comment asking for longer chapters and I went back and added more to the last section, not realising that I'd already posted it. You can go back for more sexy tiemz (about 400 extra words of sexy tiemz), but that's basically all I added. A bit more action and some commentary into Caroline's thoughts, that is. **

**Klaus' age is a bit ambiguous, but let's say he's been around long enough to see the reign of Henry VIII. Extra snaps to anyone who can name that century!**

**Also, thanks so much for the comments. Here's an extra long one just for you. Let me know if this is to your fancy/if you'd like to see more or less in an update **

**x**

* * *

'_You touch the world, and all is set askew'_

The sunlight was warm on Caroline's skin. She stretched languorously, feeling the satisfying pull of her muscles, the soft sheets slightly shifting above her bare skin. She looked beside her, finding the glorious Klaus still present, breathing softly with an arm draped across her stomach. She admired the view; his plump, completely _kissable_ lips, the way the shadows played along the curvature of his collarbones, and the patch of dark, black ink that formed a flock of birds on the inside of her upper arm – a detail that she failed to notice before. Images from the night before flashed through her mind, and she clenched her legs together at the mere thought of the things they had done only hours prior. She pulled playfully on his fingers, watching him rouse reluctantly from his peaceful sleep.

"Good morning," he smiled sleepily, pulling her closer against him.

Caroline laid her head on his chest, listening to the dull thump of his undead heart; content to quietly lie with him in the morning sun. She felt like she was floating in a little bubble of contentment, and the slightest noise burst it open. She curled up around him, feeling him shift to accommodate her body into the hollows of his, as if she were a missing piece to a puzzle. She played with the soft wisps of his fine, blonde chest hair, eliciting a muted grumble from deep within him. Smiling, she lifted her head to kiss his jaw, the stubble well and truly evident now.

Across the hall, Rebekah stirred. Like clockwork, Caroline knew it would only be minutes until her sister would be well and truly up, along with Tyler. She wasn't yet ready to share Klaus with them. She wanted him all for herself; her little secret. The weighty feeling in her stomach made itself known, and she frowned as she registered its reappearance. It gently curled itself around the length of her belly, rushing back and forth like a dark tide; soon it would spill, and she dreaded that moment more than anything. Still, she had to get him out of there.

"Get up," she lifted her head, patting his chest for emphasis.

Klaus wrenched open an eye, still befuddled with sleep. "What is it?" He asked.

"You have to leave," she answered, pulling away from him. He felt the bed dip, heard the soft pad of her bare feet on the oak floorboards. Seconds later, she'd handed him his pants, her modesty well and truly covered in an oversized tee.

"What?" Klaus reluctantly rolled out of bed, snatching the pants from her outstretched hand. She at least had the grace to look contrite as he did so. He fumbled with the belt, unable to fully face her; unable to calm the temper that flared at her slight. He felt an overwhelming sense of disappointment wash over him.

Caroline slipped her arms around his waist, her nimble fingers making quick work of the buckle. She kissed his shoulder apologetically, feeling a sharp pang of regret at how callous she must've seemed that very moment. He stilled under her touch, and she couldn't help but presume he was repulsed by her. Tears sprang to her eyes as she explained to him, "The less people know about us, the better."

"You're joking," he blearily rubbed his eyes, running his hands through his mussed hair. Klaus stepped out of reach, turning to look at her incredulously. "Are you ashamed of me?"

She felt the invisible bubble _pop._

"No!" Caroline shook her head. "That's not it at all."

"Right," he shrugged angrily. "So you play around with me when you want, is that it, Caroline? I'm just another _Tyler _to you?!_" _

"Niklaus," Caroline sighed dejectedly. She reached a hand out to touch him. Klaus stepped out of range, his hands balling into fists at his side. He shook his head. Her expression fell, her voice quiet and defeated. "_Please."_

He waited; the tension mounting in the room until it felt unbearable. All the lightness of the morning dissipated, replaced by angry black clouds that threatened to spill over their heads. Still, Caroline stubbornly refused to explain, to at least attempt to justify her actions. He couldn't look at her anymore. He felt crestfallen, unable to find comfort in her speechlessness; as if someone had taken a sledgehammer and slammed it right into his chest.

"Have it your way," he muttered, blurring out of sight.

* * *

"Care? Caroline?"

Tyler padded quietly into her room, cautiously approaching the blonde lump on Caroline's bed. The last time he'd attempted talking to her, she'd angrily thrown a pillow at his head and screeched at him to get out. Days passed, and Rebekah and Tyler had upheld an unspoken rule not to provoke Caroline while she sulked in bed. Thus, the room at the end of the hall remained mysteriously quiet, save for a few frustrated _thumps_ in the dead of night. It was Tyler who took the initiative to reach out to his Sire, afraid that she'd desiccate while in her self-imposed exile. Rebekah had smirked smugly, refusing to offer any assistance.

"I wouldn't even want to be in the same _continent_ while Caroline's in one of her dark moods," She warned. "But I've nowhere else to go. Besides, I'm _days_ away from getting on prom committee."

Caroline's quiet voice came unexpectedly. "What is it?" She sounded rough; her voice scratchy and dull. If he wasn't aware of her vampire state, he would have suspected she was suffering from a cold. She lifted her head to peer up at him skeptically, her matted hair skewing her face.

"I brought you blood," Tyler gingerly set the bags on her bedside table.

"I'm not thirsty," Caroline said stubbornly, though she made an effort to sit up, and was staring longingly at the crimson filled pouches. Groaning, she plucked a bag from the pile and drained it in a matter of seconds. When Tyler failed to leave her room, she cast a suspicious look towards him, clutching another blood bag greedily.

"What?"

"It's…" He fidgeted, his hands running through his cropped hair. "I'm… _We're_… worried about you."

Caroline lifted a dubious eyebrow, this time taking dainty sips from the blood bag. She had done a lot of thinking in the past couple of days, or hours, she wasn't quite sure exactly how much time had passed. She had barely registered her hunger before Tyler came to her rescue. She had barely registered anything about the outside world until then. Her room remained dim, the shutters firmly closed, the dust gathering on her vanity and floating around in motes. The same name had flashed across her screen a hundred times, and each time she'd feel the crushing disappointment of it not being the one she wanted.

_What am I still doing here? _The question often played itself in her head, and she was forced to remember her life before she returned to the godforsaken town. She was determined. She was ruthless. She was powerful. She had goals to aspire to. What did he do to her?

He'd made her weak, a pitiful creature enthralled with the basest of human emotions. She'd thrown away her goals the second she came back. He was a distraction. She'd convinced herself that it was because her _body_ needed him. Sex was essential for vampires too. Especially hybrids. _She _didn't need him.

"Care?" Tyler brought her back to the present. She peered up at him with wide eyes, her mouth still clamped around the now-empty bag.

"Hmm?"

"Did you hear what I just said?" He asked nervously.

"I did," she smiled softly, reaching out to touch his arm. "Thank you. I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine."

His returning smile was anxious. "Good. Because I have something else to tell you."

"What is it?" She asked warily.

"Rebekahishavingapartyheretomorrownight," he blurted out, motioning towards the door. "And judging from the Facebook page, there's going to be a _lot _of people here."

"SHE WHAT?!" Caroline blocked him before he could duck out with his tail caught between his legs. "Where is she now?"

"I don't know," he said honestly, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm late for practice. We've got a game going on tomorrow."

"Fine, whatever," Caroline sauntered back to her bed, landing on top with an unceremonious _thump_. She pulled her phone from underneath her pillow, her fingers flying as she sent an abusive text to her little sister, who remained conveniently absent.

"…Did you want to come see me play?" He asked, lingering at her door.

Caroline looked up at him, an eager, expectant expression on his face. She couldn't bring herself to answer any other way. It was important to him. "Alright."

He beamed as he exited her room, making sure to shut the door behind him. Moments later, she heard him clambering down the stairs, then the thrum of his engine as he drove himself to practice. The house was quiet, save for the quiet tapping of her fingers on her phone. Caroline delved back into her thoughts, her finger hovering over the _call back_ button. She figured it was time to return Marcel's fifty calls.

* * *

_Ugh. What am I doing here?_ Caroline thought as she reluctantly exited her car, oblivious to the stares the expensive ride had garnered. She was used to people staring at her, the speculative murmurs about trust funds and _mafia _money behind her back. She'd often laughed at the ridiculousness of the rumours. To the people of Mystic Falls, she'd forever be an enigma.

She confidently crossed the parking lot, her bag slung over her shoulder as she slipped on a pair of sunglasses. Her brief stint in her darkened room left her feeling uneasy in the sun, despite the charmed necklace dangling from around her slender neck. She'd easily spotted Tyler from a distance, giving him a small wave once his eyes met hers. He smiled, running effortlessly across the field in his bulky gear to greet her with a peck on the cheek, no doubt provoking a few jealous stares from the other girls.

"You came," he said incredulously.

"I said I would," Caroline shrugged nonchalantly. She punched his shoulder jokingly, "Now get out there and make me proud!"

Tyler rolled his eyes sarcastically, laughing as he joined the others out onto the field. She climbed the metal bleachers to a vacant seat, in a spot where she hoped she'd remain inconspicuous. Below her, a group of cheerleaders formed, and she hoped she'd find a familiar face. She'd hoped that she would catch her aloof sister at the game, and confront her about the party. They hadn't spoken in days, and she felt it was her responsibility as the older sibling to resolve the animosity between them, give a peace offering for the terrible things she'd regretted saying.

With her bag stowed beside her, Caroline quietly observed her surroundings. She could never understand the importance of sports, especially the religious-like fervour that every small American town seemed to have. It seemed at least three quarters of Fell's Church was in attendance, the crowd decked out in the school's colours. She felt oddly out of place in her outfit, which was neither maroon nor white.

"Caroline," A voice called her attention. She turned her head to find Elena making her way towards her. Without invitation, she sat herself in the empty spot beside her bag, her witchy friend Bonnie in tow. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you?"_ Caroline snorted back childishly.

"I go to school here," Elena retorted, her gaze directed towards the players warming up on the field. "I have _friends_ here." She added. Bonnie subtly leaned over. The high school theatrics of it all forced a laugh out of Caroline.

"Stay your weapons, ladies." Caroline held her hands up sheepishly in mock surrender. "Can't I watch a game without you pulling your _pitchforks _out? This vigilante thing is getting rather annoying."

"Whatever," Elena muttered. "Just don't cause any trouble here and we'll leave you alone. You'd done enough damage."

But Caroline wasn't paying attention. She'd managed to distract her from the beginning of the game, and she watched Tyler sprinting across the field, his speed blurring the line between supernatural and freakishly-fast-for-a-human. At that moment, she found herself wishing the sire-bond included telepathy. She gripped the bench nervously as she continued to watch, waiting for the inevitable slip in self-control. She knew it wouldn't be soon until people began to grow suspicious of him.

Caroline's ears pricked at the sound of Rebekah's laugh. She'd finally appeared, and had immediately sat herself in the centre of the cheerleaders, her long blonde locks swept up into a ridiculously high ponytail. Caroline watched as her sister happily chatted amongst her friends, her hair bobbing up and down as she spoke. She'd never seen her with friends before, and felt a peculiar sense of pride at witnessing her sister's social aptitude. Their brothers always viewed her as vapid, but Caroline saw true happiness in Rebekah in her element. In a few short months, she had managed flourish like a flower in the mud.

Shouting in the distance pulled Caroline's attention from her sister; to her dismay, Tyler seemed to be in the middle of it all. The crowd in the bleachers stood up, gawking at the brawl that was brewing on the field. Players ran to their teammate's aid. A body flew from the centre of the melee, and Caroline immediately _knew_.

"That's Matt's jersey," Bonnie gasped, pointing at the slumped form on the field.

She was down there before she could even register that her legs had moved. A hand grabbed hers from behind, and she spun around defensively; her teeth bared, ready to rip throats. "Whoa there, missy. You don't want to get caught up in this," the coach said. Caroline growled, his hand retreating from her arm. She saw Elena and Bonnie descending from the steps, having thought the same idea as she had.

She needed to stop Tyler before he would expose himself in front of the whole town.


	9. So Gone

**A/N: DING! DING! DING! We have a winner! Tvdlover87654 answered correctly with the 1500's. You win nothing except my complete and utter gratitude and like, fifty internet high fives. **

**Have a super long update.**

**ps. if anyone can recognise any/all of the song origins to any of my titles (story/chapter/the little italicised snippets I sometimes use as preface), I would be thoroughly impressed.**

* * *

Caroline watched as Tyler sulked around the locker room. He stalked along the lockers angrily, his cleats clicking against the cold tiles. Every now and then, an unsuspecting locker would fall victim to his fist, the sound of metal smashing bounced off the walls. It had taken herself and a few footballers to wrench the frenzied hybrid from the mess he had caused. She'd dragged him away from prying eyes, her grip firm on his arm as she muttered soothingly to quell his rage. Now that they were alone, save for Elena, Bonnie, and Matt, she could finally see the truth in Rebekah's words.

_He's out of control. _

Her mind was racing a thousand miles a minute. It was clear that Tyler no longer belonged in Mystic Falls. She knew now that it was a mistake leaving him behind, believing he would be better off living in the town he was raised in. It was too small for a boy like Tyler, and it was only a matter of time until he'd realised he'd outgrown it. He'd obviously grown tired of maintaining a human façade.

With her back against the wall, Caroline watched as Elena and Bonnie fluttered anxiously around Matt. He'd taken a few swigs of Elena's blood and was batting away their attempts to comfort him.

"I'm fine," he muttered over and over, his eyes following Tyler's destructive path. "What the hell is your problem, man?"

"What the hell is _yours?" _Tyler stilled. His eyes darkened, his fists clenched at his side.

_This won't end well,_ Caroline thought as she pulled herself away from the wall, placing herself directly in front of Tyler. She captured his gaze, her blue eyes boring deeply into his, willing him to be still. She extended her hand towards him, acting from experience; Caroline didn't exactly know why, but her touch seemed to placate his rage.

"Calm, Tyler," She spoke carefully, her palm flat against his thrumming heart. She could feel it beating viciously against his ribcage, his body so tightly wound that it reverberated through him. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Some _asshole _was begging for it," He explained bitterly. "Matt was in my way."

Caroline exhaled, frustrated. She was at a loss at what to do; it was clear in her expression. Tyler stared back impassively, and she was at least glad that he was no longer ripping the room apart. She knew Tyler had a short fuse, but had hardly witnessed it for herself. The ferocity of his temper was unnerving; in it, she saw herself – the dead, cold eyes, the malice, the barely contained fury that simmered underneath. The parallel disturbed her. Caroline would never wish it upon the worst of her enemies. She stepped aside, resuming her place tucked inconspicuously in a corner of the room. She couldn't bring herself to look at him any longer.

The tension was thick in the air, and it wasn't long until people came looking for the boys. The others in the room exchanged wide eyed looks, shifting uncomfortable in the heavy silence. The voices outside grew louder as they neared. The coach came first, the same stumpy, red faced man who'd grabbed Caroline's arm earlier. He stormed into the room bellowing a flurry of abuse directed at Tyler. The school principal followed quickly in pursuit.

"_Lockwood!" _The coach strode into the room, ignoring the others as he continued on his warpath. He shoved his face inches from the hybrid. "WHAT WAS THAT OUT THERE? You're on your third strike, boy. You know what that means!"

"Coach…" Matt cleared his throat, just as Tyler arrogantly drew himself against the older man "You know it's an important game! We need him."

Caroline watched as they all gravitated towards the angry mass that was her hybrid, afraid that she'd have to intervene any moment. She wasn't one to _meddle_ in the tragically dull affairs of humans, but this time was different. This time _her_ hybrid was involved, and she felt an odd sense of protectiveness wash over her as she watched the others berating him.

The principal stepped forward, a look of quiet indignation weighing heavily on his features. "I'm sorry Tyler. I warned you what would happen."

"That's the third strike, Tyler," Coach repeated, calmly this time. His voice was heavy with regret. "I hate to do this," coach said, as he twisted his hat between his weathered hands.

"Don't do this coach," Matt warned, though the man hardly paid attention to him.

"Do what?" Tyler questioned, his whole frame seeming to vibrate with tension. Though he was no larger than Matt, his overwhelming presence seemed to fill the room. It felt _hot_. The small space suddenly seemed cramped and uncomfortable. Caroline shifted anxiously on her foot, gauging Tyler's reactions as they played out before her. She silently hoped yelling would be the worst possible outcome.

The coach continued on with his sentence, the finality of his words silencing the room. "You're expelled."

"Are you kidding me?!" Tyler roared incredulously. "You can't do this. _We're in the middle of a game._ I hardly even touched the other kid._"_

"Rules are rules," the principal stepped in, his decision was firm.

"You should have thought about that before you attacked the other team," coach added hotly.

Tyler exploded, launching himself at the coach. A deep, guttural growl sounded before the wet gurgling. Caroline tasted blood in the air. The tension in the room erupted in a matter of seconds; that was all it took for Tyler to tear into his coach without so much as a warning. It was fight or flight. The principal turned on his heel, eyes wide with fear. He bolted for the exit. Caroline gave chase before the man could clear the room. He didn't stand a chance. She grabbed him by the shoulders, dragging him unwillingly into the ruckus.

"Caroline!" Elena shrieked, "What are you doing?!"

She ignored the girl, instead focusing her deadly gaze on the muddy brown eyes of the principal. "_Stay here, don't move," _she instructed quietly, leaving the stupefied man to attend to Tyler and his victim. The others had rushed to the coach's aid; though it was clear Tyler had enough of the man. He slumped noisily to the floor, the hybrid now scrutinizing the others with a bloodthirsty glint in his eye, his clawed hands raised threateningly.

"Stop this, Tyler, it isn't you," Elena spoke in soft, placating tones, her eyes never leaving his. She'd bravely positioned herself in front of Matt and Bonnie. "Don't let Caroline _control you. She did this to you. _Fight it, Tyler."

"Stay the _fuck _back, Elena. I _will_ bite you, don't even think I won't," Tyler warned, baring his blood stained teeth. He snarled viciously as he advanced forward.

Then it came. Just as Caroline made to bolt between the doppelganger and the hybrid, Bonnie's hands reached towards Tyler, eyes ablaze, he immediately crumpled to the ground in a fit of screams. The sound tore into Caroline's soul; as if a jagged knife was twisting itself deeper and deeper into her soft flesh. She corrected her path, blurring over to Bonnie and securing the witch's neck between her hands in one fluid motion.

"Stop it, Bonnie," she threatened, speaking harshly into her ear. She shuffled as Elena and Matt turned on her. "Just stop it, and we will deal with this."

"_He killed coach!" _ Matt screamed angrily, though he made no move towards them. He stood helplessly as their friend struggled in Caroline's hold.

"He's not dead," Caroline said calmly. "I can hear his heartbeat from here."

"_Caroline…" _Elena stepped towards them, Caroline took a step back. She was all too aware of Tyler's suffering. The sound of his torment echoed in her ears. It was deafening.

"Stop. Harming. Tyler," she repeated, jaw clenched tightly. The agony continued, and her panic rose.

_No! No! No!_

"NOW, BONNIE!" She snarled, her fingers digging into the girl's flesh.

Bonnie flinched; her body rocking against Caroline's. Almost instantly, it stopped. _It was over. _Tyler groaned, curling himself into a tight ball. Caroline relaxed her grip on the witch, reluctantly releasing her to her friends. She let out a small sigh of relief. The room was eerily quiet. Calmly, Caroline stepped over to her hybrid.

"_Tyler_," she wiped the sweat from his brow, running a cool hand over his cheek. "Come on. We're leaving. Get your stuff."

"What about all this?!" Bonnie huffed indignantly, gesturing towards the motionless principal, and the barely-alive coach. Caroline bore the full extent of their collective glares. She fought back a giggle at the ridiculousness of it all; these _children _were so _stupidly_ brazen.

"_Sweetheart,_" Caroline smirked, speaking matter-of-factly. Tyler stood quietly beside her, his hand rubbing his aching head. "You have your own vampire. I'm sure she can spare a bit of blood and manage a bit of compulsion."

And with that, she took her hybrid and strolled coolly out of the bloody locker room.

* * *

"Pack your bags," Caroline finally said, as they made their way from her car to the front porch of her house. It was the first and only thing she had said to Tyler since they hastily left the football game. Tyler had remained stubbornly silent as he brooded in her passenger seat, choosing to stare at the scenery blurring past them as Caroline drove recklessly fast along the quiet back roads. Caroline had insisted on driving them back home, but not before she shot a quick text to Rebekah asking her to return his truck. She'd made a mental note to leave her sister a present in thanks, and she knew exactly what to give her. For now, though, her mind was completely focussed on getting the hell out of Dodge.

"Why?" he asked petulantly, his head cocked to the side.

She unlocked the front door. Leading him into the house, she motioned for him to take a seat in the living room. With Tyler slouched childishly in his chair, she left him momentarily to pour them both a finger of scotch; though she knew he was not fond of hard liquor the same way she was. The gesture came as second nature to her, and she brought him a glass regardless of his disposition. This time, though, the moody hybrid took his drink and emptied it with one swallow.

She took a warm, damp towel to his face, assessing any injuries he might have sustained; it was a futile endeavour, but it calmed the uneasy feeling in her stomach, and gave her something _solid _to work on. She found nothing to be alarmed about – just a few scratches and light bruises that were already fading into nothing. It was no doubt that she was responsible for him now, as his Sire and his creator. The burden of it all had suddenly made itself painfully aware to the inattentive Original in a single, eventful afternoon, and she was adamant that she fix the situation _immediately_.

"We're leaving," she explained to him. "You don't belong here anymore."

Tyler let out a sigh of relief, his body loosening under her touch. She'd quickly taken her hand back and was wringing the bloody towel through her pink fingers. "You don't seem sad," she observed. Knowing that they shared the same stubborn streak, she expected nothing less than him kicking and screaming all the way to the airport. Instead, she gazed back at a surprisingly calm Tyler. He seemed neither angry, nor bothered by the news of their sudden departure.

"I'm leaving with you, why would I be sad?" Tyler shrugged indifferently; that same blank look in his eyes. All traces of his previous outburst were gone in an instant, as if his slate had been wiped completely clean. He seemed a different person – perfectly content to sit quietly before Caroline while she needlessly fussed over him.

She chose to ignore his answer, unable to deal with the side effects of the sire-bond that very moment. She felt as if she'd stumbled off an emotional rollercoaster; ill-equipped to deal with the situation at hand. In all her thousand years of existence, she'd never cared about the welfare of anyone other than herself let alone a vicious, mercurial, teenaged hybrid. She had Tyler now, and he was hers. Suddenly, Caroline felt tired, the weight of the world settling itself upon her unsuspecting shoulders. She stopped her fussing, throwing the soiled towel at him as she retreated upstairs. There were had plans to make, flights to book, people to call.

"We're leaving tomorrow."

"What about the party?" He asked, shifting in his seat.

Caroline groaned. She'd almost forgotten all about Rebekah's plans. "I guess it's a going away party now," she quipped, pausing thoughtfully in her step. "Actually, don't tell anyone besides my sister."

* * *

Connor would not shut up.

Caroline's eyes glazed over as he drunkenly babbled on and on; his hand inching higher and higher up her thigh, the other sloshing cheap beer all over her clean guest bed. She regarded the young man apathetically. It was not that he was unattractive – he was perfectly handsome in his own way, and she could tell he was well liked by his peers. His eyes were a brilliant mossy green. His hair was perfectly coiffed, his body young and lithe and subtly muscular. He was tall and confident, assertive. But she was bored and thirsty and the fridge was out of blood bags. She'd randomly plucked him from a line of admirers, and stole him away into one of the countless empty rooms of her spacious house. Outside, the party went on. The bass of some drab techno melody thumped away at the walls, and the excited chatter of teens buzzed all around them. To Rebekah's utter glee, Caroline had miraculously produced enough beer kegs to drown a whole army. The party was a success.

"Caroline?"

She realised he'd asked her a question. He was looking at her expectantly. She smiled, shaking the thoughts from her mind; they always seemed to stray towards the same direction. If she wasn't careful enough, Caroline would find herself pitifully _longing _for a particular blonde, _insanely _handsome, English vampire. She'd be damned if he ruined her last night in Mystic Falls. Caroline had come to the conclusion that no good would ever come from pathetically pining over him. She was tired of fighting herself, and looked forward to a time where he _didn't _occupy her thoughts.

_To hell with it,_ she thought impatiently, grabbing the boy by his shirt. His face reddened at her boldness.

"This won't hurt a bit," she uttered softly, her eyes boring into his. She watched his pupils dilate, dimming until the green was swallowed completely by darkness. "You won't remember any of this."

Caroline bit eagerly into his neck, feeling the skin pierce underneath the razor sharp points of her teeth. His body remained firm yet eerily unresponsive to her feeding on him. She drew the blood into her mouth, past her perfectly glossed lips, allowing the warm liquid to coat the inside of her mouth before it slid languorously down the back of her throat. She drank until she felt satisfied, and licked at the stray drops oozing from his wound. With a bit of rearranging, his polo shirt covered the ragged holes completely. She almost instantly felt the heady effect of the blood coursing through her system. It was power and liquid euphoria rolled into one delicious sip; better than any fine aged, vintage wine. She felt it in her bones, racing underneath her pale skin, all the way into the capillaries at the tips of her fingers where she felt sparks might unexpectedly appear.

Caroline dismissed the boy once she was satisfied no one would notice his wounds. She watched as he left the room in a daze, and pulled her compact mirror out of her tiny clutch. A quick touch up to her mascara, and a bit of wiping, and her face was brand new. She looked up from her primping to find Tyler leaning against the now-open doorway; a pressing look on his face. Even from there, Caroline could smell the cheap beer on his breath. Surprisingly, he marched unaffected to where she sat, and bent forward, placing a hand on either side of her legs.

"Care," he said; his eyes large and reproachful. "I know. I know you're with him."

"Who?" Caroline asked dimly. She snapped the compact shut, and slipped it back into her clutch. "Connor? You know he's just a feed."

Tyler shook his head, leaning uncomfortably close. Caroline fought not to pull away; her werewolf mentality prevailed, urging her to maintain eye contact. It was an instinctive need, one she knew she had to follow. Every pack had its alpha, and she was his. She needed to be strong.

"_Klaus_," he'd said, and the sound of his name made her heart grow cold. _How did he know? _

Tyler seemed to answer her unspoken thoughts. "I know he stayed the night. I could smell him all over the house. Your room… All over _you_…What do you see in him, Care? He's not right for you."

"Is this where you say '_I'm right for you_'?" She challenged, sizing him up. He was a good deal taller than her, and obviously outweighed her. But her true nature put the odds in her favour. He was nothing compared to her. Her only concern was that she would damage, and God forbid, kill, her only surviving hybrid. The same hybrid she so viciously defended only hours earlier.

"It's true," Tyler nodded sombrely. This time, the words that spilled clumsily out of his mouth betrayed his seemingly sober façade. "We're the same Caroline. You made me. You_ picked_ me. We're _supposed_ to be together. We're cut from the exact same cloth."

"Ty-"

He silenced her, moving with unnatural speed to capture her lips with his; his rough hands clutched either side of her face, tangling in her carefully curled hair. Caroline remained impassive, her mouth still underneath the hot wetness of his. It felt _wrong. _And yet, she pitied him enough not to snap his head clean from his neck. She allowed him to kiss her, to use her to fulfil whatever needs he wanted out of a skewed sense of obligation. But she could not bring herself to enjoy him, to draw any pleasure from his feverish kisses. And as he continued to kiss along her neck, she looked past him, unable to shake the feeling that another pair of eyes was watching.

That was when she saw him.

_Klaus._

She was sure it was him, just as she was sure of the despondent look on his face. Her eyes widened in shock, and she immediately threw the hybrid off her. Tyler landed with a _thump _on the other side of the bed, and recovering fraction of a second later. _But it was too late_. Klaus had seen them, and he was nowhere to be seen.


	10. Crowded Room

**A/N: I know, I know. This is really short, and I'm sorry for the lack of updates recently. But I am back on track, and thought I should at least post something for the meantime. A super big thank you to everyone who has reviewed xo**

**Hopefully, I will be back later tonight with a ****_much _****longer update.**

**thekolbydiaries: I definitely agree that (this) Caroline is selfish. She's never really been in a position where she has to care for anybody besides herself (and, of course, her siblings), and my goal is to illustrate that struggle - to convey/record Caroline's reactions to feeling all these new emotions, and her being forced to _feel_ them instead of lock them away.  
**

* * *

"_Get out of my way!" _

Caroline struggled to suppress the panic rising steadily from the pit of her stomach. Hot and bitter, she felt it hitting the back of her throat. Her heartbeat loud in her ears, she took a breath to calm herself.

_Just breathe, _she told herself. _Just. Breathe._

She shoved her way through a throng of tipsy teenagers, the devil be damned if they noticed a slim, blonde girl throwing the school's wrestling team easily into a wall. She didn't care; she propelled herself forward at the whims of her urgent need to _find him. _Her eyes scanned the crowd diligently, she chanted to herself over and over, willing her heavy, unusually clumsy limbs forward. The people, the music, the cacophony of voices and hazy, smoky air overwhelmed her senses. Caroline felt as if she were drowning at sea, her lungs filling with each panicked, trembling breath. She made her way steadily through the darkened halls, determined to fight the onslaught of emotion that threatened to swallow her whole.

_Keep moving. Keep moving. Keep moving. _

She closed her eyes; taking a deep breath, she tuned in to her _other _senses. A whiff of cologne, _his_ cologne, and she spun on her heel in his direction. _He's close_, she thought to herself. And the bile and panic rose again. What would she say when she saw him? It had been days since their last _encounter_, and every single moment with him replayed in Caroline's mind in a loop. Days spent in isolation, and she failed to keep the memories from her mind. They were never far away, and it maddened her. All her resolve had crumbled with a single glance from him, and she cursed herself for running after Klaus like some love sick puppy. Still, Caroline was determined that he would not get away; the rest she could deal with later.

_Now I'm the one chasing __**you**_**, **she thought. Flashes of their romp through the woods brought the ghost of a smile to her pale face.

She shook her head as if to clear it of any undesirable thoughts. The smell grew faint, his trail cold. Caroline weaved through the crowd until she found herself in her downstairs study. She was not alone.

"Caroline," Damon sneered; he lifted a tumbler to his smirking lips and took a long sip of amber liquid. The door shut behind Caroline, and all the noise of the party instantly lessened to a dull hum of excited chatter.

"_Damon_," Caroline drawled, feeling her muscles tense at the sound of her name. She briefly glanced at Stefan behind him, and her body instinctively poised for an attack. "Where's the rest of the Brat Pack?"

"Around," Stefan stepped forward, his hands in his pockets. He shrugged, holding his perfectly coiffed head arrogantly high. "Couldn't pass up the opportunity to party with an Original, could we?"

Caroline laughed. She had no time for children's games, and their attempts at intimidation were laughable. "What do you want now?" She asked, all the while surreptitiously sniffing the air.

_He must've been in here earlier,_ she deduced.

Her eyes darted impatiently towards the back door, the only other exit to the room. She doubted they could catch her before she could wrench it open and propel herself into the dark, cold night; but the stubborn, prideful part of Caroline compelled her to stay. In all her years as a bloodthirsty Original, she could never back down from a fight. It was in her nature to _destroy_.

"I want to know what you're doing here," Damon said. He laid the tumbler onto the deep, rich wood of Caroline's desk. She gritted her teeth in annoyance. "You're up to something. I know it. We've been here before."

"Seriously?" Caroline huffed, stamping her foot imperiously. "Get out of my house before I snap your neck again. And this time, I'll snap it clean off your head…"

Outside, a commotion ripped Caroline from her slew of threats. She heard the familiar screeching tones of her younger sister as she stomped her way towards them, her voice somehow amplifying against the drowning bass of the music. The Salvatore brothers stilled as they exchanged identical dubious looks. Caroline rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath.

She threw her hands up impatiently; "_Really?!"_

"_WHERE IS SHE?!"_

The door finally wrenched open, revealing a red-faced Rebekah.

"BITCH!" Rebekah came storming into the room, Tyler following on her heels with a tight look on his face. She slammed the door shut behind her, the wood buckling in its frame.

"_What?!"_ Caroline whirled, coming face to face with her livid sister. She drew herself up, staring daringly back at Rebekah, the Salvatores all but forgotten .

"You _fed_ from my _boyfriend!" _Rebekah screeched, "Out of all the boys here, _you had to drink from him?!_"

"_Bek…" _Caroline's voice died in her throat. She knew she was in the wrong.

"HE WAS MINE!" Rebekah screeched, her blonde hair flying everywhere. She stilled, her expression growing cold and distant as she gazed back at her older sister. Caroline stood her ground, her features blank and unrelenting. The girls remained locked in a silent stalemate, the air between them charged with tension.

"_Caroline,_" Tyler stepped towards her. Caroline wrenched her gaze from her sister. She took a step back towards the wall, eyes wary. She _knew_ what he was going to say, and she didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to hear any of it.

"Caroline," Stefan cleared his throat behind her.

"CAROLINE!" Rebekah bellowed, advancing. She was not to be outdone by the other voices in the room.

It was all too much. Tyler, Rebekah, the Salvatore's. Caroline felt the walls of the room closing in on her, the circle of voices rushing to meet her in the middle, a deafening roar in her ears. She didn't think twice before she bolted the room, launching herself from the study's balcony into the waiting night; not daring to look back. The cold air whipped at her face as she sped away, too fast for the average human eye, blurring across the perfectly manicured gardens of her sprawling mansion. She made it past the clearing and into the woods, dodging and weaving through the pitch black brush. With nothing but endless forest around her, Caroline could finally breathe. She felt the endless night surround her, draw her in with open arms. The night was her element, and she ran carelessly into it, having memorised the undergrowth of the forest like the back of her hand.

Or so she thought.

Caroline slammed into an unfamiliar mass with all the force of a freight train. She let out a small, surprised gasp before she righted herself. She was _sure_ there wasn't a tree where she was standing, and yet, something had stopped her. Without warning, she felt a forceful shove from behind, her body smashing agonizingly into the trunk of a painfully existent tree. Strong hands whipped her around; she focused her gaze into the blackness before her, finding the strange lump to be a person, not a tree. Not just _any _person, but _the _person.

"_What the fuck!"_

Of all the people in the world, Caroline found herself slamming into the one person she both hoped and dreaded to find.


	11. Our Deal

**A/N: I am really sorry for the delay. I've been working on this since I last updated, and I know promised something sooner, but I didn't feel like this was up to par and that it was too confusing. I've ultimately decided to post this, because I wanted a chapter to convey the tumultuous nature of Klaus/Caroline's relationship and I didn't want to be too presumptuous in thinking you guys wouldn't understand it. I'm still a bit iffy about how you guys would receive this chapter, so let me know!**

**Tvdlover87654: Thanks for the advice, lovely! I've definitely taken it into account and I just might do that. **

**An irish Klaus: good lordy, your comments made me so happy! I'm not in the least bit offended, I love constructive criticism. And it just so happens that I've planned this chapter to be in Klaus' POV. There will be a lot more, but I think I've just grown obsessed with establishing Caroline's character as of late. So… thank you very much!**

* * *

_You are a fool._

Klaus stared forward, his eyes wandering aimlessly around the dark. Behind him, he could hear the faint thump of music and the soft rustling of creatures ambling quietly through the undergrowth. He couldn't move his legs any further. _He wouldn't. _

_Run away and don't ever look back_, a small voice told him. He liked to think it was the angel on his shoulder and not a raging mental illness. He didn't need the devil on the other side, his idiotic carelessness was enough. Still, he ignored the voice until it was a dull whisper, allowing the cool air and the quiet stillness of the forest to invade the white hot mire that was his mind.

He wanted to run back the way he came. He wanted to hit Tyler square in the face: for biting him, for kissing Caroline, for having an excuse to be constantly near her when he could not. He wanted her for himself and no one else. But he knew it could never be. He tried to villainise her, make her the bad guy. But who didn't have their flaws? She was beautiful and powerful, a raging storm trapped in a goddess' body.

He told Damon and Elena that he was bored at home; feigned apathy when they invited him to Caroline's. He wandered through her home, peering curiously into open doorways, eyes always scanning the room for just a _glimpse. _One glimpse. It was all he promised himself before he would leave once more, and lock himself in his darkened room. He didn't know what he'd say if he ever saw her. A small part of him hoped she would jump eagerly into his arms, but even he knew that was a stupid fantasy. It shattered the moment he found her, the same soft lips he felt days before, locked onto her hybrid, her eyes boring into his from where she sat. Those eyes dug deep into his darkened heart and struck swift and hard. It was too much. He had to leave before he hit something, _someone. _

Outside the air was cold and bitter in his lungs. He smashed his fist into a tree, hearing the satisfying _crack_ of the wood splintering under his clenched hand, his frustrated cries dying into the blackness before him. His relief was momentary. It did nothing to quell the animosity that threatened to tear him apart from the inside. He shoved his fists into his pockets, kicking away the debris his outburst had made. He stilled, bowing his head, his eyes closed as he inhaled steadily.

Time seemed to stand still in that moment. He let the solitude wash over him as it passed him by, the never ending stream of thoughts rushing in like an oncoming tide. He could think of nothing but Caroline in that moment, and in the days that they were apart, he could hardly remember a time where he wanted nothing more. He'd given up on justifying his feelings. Why her, and why now? His life before her seemed dull, empty and meaningless. She brought nothing but chaos and destruction, and yet he hungered for it as if he'd never fed his entire lifetime.

"_She's a monster,"_ Elena would say, and tears would spring to her eyes as she'd continue on her impassioned rant. "Remorseless. She's a beast without feelings, and she won't stop. We _have _to stop her."

He'd held his tongue. He saw the _real_ Caroline, and she was nothing but life when all the others saw death. He could find it in himself to forgive her for her vices, though he knew they never would. To them, she was the enemy.

It came out of nowhere.

He felt the collision hit him, the force of it violently ripping him from his pensive trance. His body instinctively reacted in defence, easily slamming his attacker into the nearest tree. Fangs bared, he was spoiling for a fight; any way to relieve himself of the anger that was trapped inside his sluggish, still body. A flurry of blonde hair, and Klaus suddenly found himself face to face with his aggressor.

"_What the fuck!"_

_Caroline. _

He could recognise that voice anywhere. He shook his head, refusing to believe that his senses were betraying him. She felt solid underneath his hands, real: altogether not an apparition. Before he could utter an apologetic word, she'd lifted her arms and flung him off her. He felt his arm pop from its socket as his body knocked into a nearby tree. She growled as she blurred over to him, knocking him breathless as she swiped him from under, sending him crashing into the dirt. He could taste blood and soil as he recovered himself; unable to fully stand up, he propped himself on his good arm and knees to look at her.

"It's me!" He sputtered painfully, spitting flecks of bloody dirt. "Caroline, it's me."

"I _know,_" she hissed, pacing before him like a predator on the hunt. She was furious, and he just so happened to be in her way. He could feel it rolling from her body like heatwaves.

He pulled himself to his feet, cradling his injured arm. A quick jolt set it right, and he gritted his teeth as he countered her, his body tucked into a low crouch in response to hers. They moved like clockwork, shifting easily against the opposite opponent; Caroline's eyes burned bright in the darkness, a deadly mixture of excitement and pure animosity. He watched her, treading carefully with each advancing step. The ground was hard and uneven, she moved swiftly amongst the rocks and mounds strewn in her path. He stumbled momentarily, his foot caught in a root.

She smirked, her eyes narrowing shrewdly, "Don't trip."

It was all he needed. Klaus knew he'd never win in a fair fight, and he'd only ever been able to lay his hands on her with the element of surprise. He gambled on that brief moment of unguardedness, and launched himself at her with all of his might. She landed underneath him with a small gasp, her hair splayed around her as she stared back at him with wide eyes. For a moment, he loosened his grip, the archaic notion of chivalry having gotten to him. He briefly wondered if he hurt her, cringing inwardly at the thought of truly harming Caroline. She took that opportunity, and he instantly found himself trapped underneath _her._

She smiled victoriously, her hands pressing into the soft flesh of his arms, her hair tickling his face.

_Why? _ He thought, and he opened his mouth to ask her. She was gone before his question had left his lips, the absence of her weight above him painfully obvious. He could hear the steady footfalls of her escape as she sprinted away, and he immediately sprang to his feet to give chase.

"Caroline!" He bellowed. "Caroline, come back!"

She slowed, and he knew she was purposefully allowing him to gain ground. He was reminded of their chase through the forest, only this time, he wasn't sure why she wanted to be caught; if she really did. He'd never really be able to run alongside her, not unless she wanted him to. Her behaviour confounded him.

"_Caro-"_

The ground gave way underneath his feet. He felt his body dangling, suspended over what he could now see was the precipice of a cliff. He kicked his legs, flailing clumsily as he struggled to find ground. He glanced behind him, realising that he hung precariously by the scruff of his neck, his collar bunched in Caroline's enclosed fist. For a moment, he hesitated: would she let go? The very fact that he even considered this possibility sent shivers down his spine. The stony, guarded expression did nothing to alleviate the sheer terror of not knowing how far he'd fall; _if _he fell. Klaus knew he'd surely survive, but that it would hurt _a lot. _

His body swung backwards, and he landed, dazed, by Caroline's feet.

"That was close," she smirked lightly.

He threw himself at her, the anger well and truly back now. Her head bounced painfully against the stone underneath her, but he didn't care. A dark and petty part of him wanted her to feel pain; _feel anything. _He was hurt, and most of all, perplexed by her. She dragged him around like a ragdoll, and he let her. She kept him trapped in this poor excuse of a town, miserable and wanting; he couldn't even bring himself to _look _at return flights to England. She attacked him, had him fearing for his safety whilst in her hands. She pulled him close only to push him away. And worst of all, he felt himself _falling _for her: down into a dark, lonely pit where he feared no escape.

Klaus realised he was just as angry and confused as Caroline was.

"What the _hell _was that?" He shoved his face close to hers, forcing her to meet his gaze. Her breath was hot on his cheek as he glared down at her. Klaus resisted the urge to touch her. He knew he'd forgive her in an instant if he did. He cradled his anger, guarding it jealously.

Caroline giggled; the sound bubbly and light in his ears. He clenched his teeth in frustration.

"Do you think this is _funny?"_ He hissed. "This isn't a game, Caroline."

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't have come," Her smile faded, she spat venomously. "Why are you here?" Caroline repeated imperiously, ignoring his astonished stare.

"Does it matter?" He quipped. He lifted himself off of her, straightening his clothes out. Having recovered from the shock of the incident, he took to subjecting Caroline with his shrewd gaze. She jumped to her feet, crossing her arms defensively over her chest; her eyes darted indecisively between him and the cliff. For a moment, he wondered whether she was crazy enough to jump, just to avoid him.

"You're bleeding." He took a step forward, his hand outstretched.

Caroline stilled as his palm cupped her cheek, his thumb swiping across an already healing cut. She melted under his touch, and a small part of him claimed it as a victory over her. As if remembering himself, Klaus quickly withdrew his hand, his eyes never leaving hers as he raised it to his lips. Without warning, his tongue darted out and licked the ruby droplet from the tip of his thumb. Caroline inhaled sharply, surprised by the lewdness of the gesture.

"I thought you might have left," he said coolly, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Caroline shook her head, "You didn't answer my question."

He smiled a small, wry smile; his eyes crinkling as he watched her. "I had to see for myself," he answered, though the humour in his expression had already disappeared. "Though it seems I might have seen too much..."

She swung her leg over his, deftly manoeuvring herself on top of him. Her lips came crashing down on his, and his traitorous body kissed back. His whole being exploded, as if fireworks were raining down on him from above. He pressed himself against her, craving the familiar feel of her body against his. His body felt hot and cold with the onslaught of mixed emotions. He had no idea what was happening between the two of them, though he could hardly protest that he enjoyed their absurd reunion; no matter how brief it would appear to be. He felt her desire, her longing to touch him as much as he wanted to touch her; the desperation, the anger, the adrenaline that made her so dangerously unstable. Klaus didn't know whether she'd tear him apart or fuck him.

"_Caroline,_" he breathed, finally finding the strength to wrench himself away moments later. He sighed heavily, his turbulent mind awash with conflicting emotions. _"What are we doing?"_

"_Shh…"_ Caroline silenced him, pressing her slender finger to his swollen lips. She smiled wryly, a knowing glint in her eyes. "After the night I've had, I think we both need this."

She kissed him once more, so deeply he forgot himself. His mind slipped into nothingness, the white noise filling the absence of thought, hunger, anger. All he could think of was her, and he briefly wondered whether this was it. Would it be like this forever? Would he run to the ends of the world for her over and over for the rest of eternity? Would he so foolishly allow his abuse, his agony, his joy, to continue, his destruction? In that moment, he didn't care.

He knew he would.


	12. Little Thoughts

The house was eerily silent when Caroline returned at dawn, her hand placed firmly in Klaus'. They tiptoed over empty bottles and sticky red cups that littered the floor in a sea of garbage. She sighed wearily, not wanting to deal with the aftermath of a teenage rager, she suggested they go upstairs. Her body felt sluggish and tired after the night's events, and she wanted nothing more than a bath and a good night's rest; the thought of Klaus sharing her bed made her all the more eager to be in it.

"Go ahead," she nudged Klaus towards the stairs, a playful smile on her face, "You know the way."

In her study, she found an untouched bottle of scotch, deciding to pour herself a late nightcap before joining Klaus in her room. She wanted a moment to herself to properly think. _Breathe, _she thought to herself, and not for the first time that night. It was becoming her new mantra: in the face of all these strange, new sensations, Caroline's only coping mechanism was an unnecessary human habit. Before, not even her siblings could stop her when she was in a rage. They fled to relative safety, opting to watch her deathly tantrums from a distance, returning when they deemed it safe enough. But it all changed when she saw _him._ She was furious. She wanted to tear him limb from limb, _anyone _she happened to encounter in the forest. He stopped her; one look and she felt as if she were a deer caught in his piercingly blue headlights. In all her millennia, she had never found a force so heartstoppingly _powerful _and she wanted to both posses and destroy him.

Though they spent hours in the solitude of the forest, an unspoken question still lingered between them.

_What are we doing?_

Though she had, so far, managed to artfully dodge that damned question, her search for the answers busied her thoughts. It was all she could think about. Her life was one, big, complicated puzzle, and, though she dared to admit, she could find no space where he truly belonged. She haphazardly pushed that concern to the back of her mind, and finished her drink with a swig.

Slowly, Caroline ascended the stairs, her path deviating to make a few pauses at the bedroom doors on the second floor. She peeked her head into Tyler's room, finding it empty. His duffle bag sat, untouched, in the middle of his unmade bed, a burst of clothes sloppily shoved into it. Like always, he'd left his packing to the last minute. She figured he must've discarded the bag, and spent the night at his family's house. She made a mental note to call him later. Rebekah's room also proved to be in a similar empty state, she left a hastily written note on her bed.

_Not that you would care, sister, _it read, in her familiar, loopy script. _But I've moved out to my own apartment. I'll be back for my things later. Don't bother calling._

She placed the note back on Rebekah's meticulously made bed, and shut the door behind her quietly. Caroline paused in her step, her hand lingering absentmindedly on the staircase banister as she looked ahead thoughtfully, her eyes landing on the open doorway of her bedroom on the top floor. In it, she knew, was maybe the only person in the world who didn't hate her at that very moment; though, deep down, she knew it would only be a matter of time until he too would succumb.

* * *

Caroline's laugh, Klaus thought, was the most beautiful sound in the world. Sitting across him, in her decadently enormous bathtub, her golden hair damp, her cheeks bright and pink, he would have mistaken her for a sprite. She splashed soapy water at him, an impish smile on her lips as she pulled herself closer. She sat on his knees, her hands wading back and forth along the length of his bare legs.

"What is this?" Caroline's slender fingers ran tentatively over the pale crisscross of scars that marred his skin. Her eyes narrowed in concern, and Klaus could see the beginnings of pity overtaking her features. He was under the impression that she would hardly notice the smattering of marks across the pale smoothness of his chest. He was wrong.

He stilled under her hand, grabbing it with his own. "Nothing," he said, kissing her knuckles to lessen the sting of his rejection. Inside, he recoiled at the thought of ruining their perfect, quiet morning. Caroline had seemed reserved and unusually absorbed the moment they re-entered her home. He had long given up on figuring her moods, and instead endeavoured to coax out the lively, sprightly, Caroline he knew.

"Oh," she muttered, disappointed. She withdrew her hand, growing silent with each passing moment. He could feel her slipping away through his fingers, and he sat up, determined to appease her curiousity.

"If you must know," he began. He exhaled heavily, reluctantly. "They're marks from a past life."

"Past life?" Caroline echoed, her head tilting adorably to the side. He smiled wistfully, pulling her into his arms. She automatically laid her head against his chest, her breath hot against his skin. As she began to speak, she placed her palm against his heart, her fingers atop the scars.

"Did it hurt?" She asked quietly.

"I can hardly remember," he shrugged. "Though I believe it would have. I was _still_ painfully human."

"Tell me about it," she removed her hand, placing a tender kiss on his chest.

Klaus sunk deeper into the tub, the water and lavender bubbles settling around them. He ran his finger across his bottom lip, deep in thought.

"You don't have to," Caroline added softly.

He kissed the top of her golden crown, "I wouldn't know where to begin."

"From the beginning," she prodded him, smirking, and he let out a small laugh.

"I don't remember my real parents," he started, his expression sobering as he delved deep into his hazy, human memories. His eyebrows knit together in concentration, his mind flew back to a time he'd so scarcely remembered. "I was an orphan… the servant of an old man who operated a printing press. He worked long hours and had a terrible temper, I doubt even _you_ could outmatch him."

Caroline quietly laughed, though she remained resolutely silent. She nodded, urging him to continue.

"There was a big change going on: a shift in book making or something or other," he waved his hand around airily, his thoughts now thoroughly ensconced in the past. If he focused especially hard, he could almost smell the familiar aroma of ink and burning wood. "He'd send me out on errands all the time. He was a busy man, and very meticulous. Understandably, he'd lash out when something was out of place.

"But he wasn't terrible. Sometimes he'd sit me down and teach me to read and write like he could. He said it would be easier for me if I knew, working with books and manuscripts, and the like… which is, I suppose, how I came to love literature.

"All in all, it wasn't such a bad life. I was given opportunities far beyond a poor orphan's expectations," he nodded, falling silent.

Caroline sniffed, surreptitiously wiping away at her damp eyes. She shied away when he looked down at her, hiding behind a veil of hair before she composed herself. "I think that's enough reminiscing for one morning," she said lightly, as he reached over to tuck her hair behind her ear. She pressed her lips to his, capturing his face between her hands. "Thank you for sharing with me."

"Now, I think it's time we get back into bed," He grinned as he pulled away, his hands seizing the backs of her thighs, pressing her body flush against him. She gasped as he lifted her up and out of the tub, the water dripping from their glistening skin.

"Shall we?"

* * *

**A/N: a really big thank you to An Irish Klaus, Layaboo, Marandast, and Tvdlover87654 for the really wonderful reviews. I can't stress how much I love receiving them.**

**I know some people were curious as to Klaus' back story. Well, here ya go. Though, keep in mind that I'm not really a 16th Century English scholar. So I do apologise to any history buffs out there for the inaccuracies. I'm going off internet research, ha.**


	13. Can't Take My Eyes Off You

Tyler screamed; the sound bouncing off the damp, stone walls. He could hear the steady drip of water falling from above; somewhere in the cramped, dark room he was stowed. The ground was cold and hard underneath his numb limbs, the shackles on his ankles and wrists chafing the bare skin._ Drip. Drip. Drip._ He shuffled, and the thick metal rings that bound him clinked together noisily, surpassing the soft fall of water.

He sniffed. _Drip. Drip. Drip._ Lichen and wolfsbane. The air was thick and damp in his throat and tasted like earth and moss. The wolfsbane seemed to seep from his pores; he reeked of the toxic herb. The smell hit his nose in sharp, tangy waves. Though it no longer burned his flesh, he felt weak and helpless underneath the pressing weight of his bonds. He fought off the exhaustion that had comfortably settled into his bones, gravity trapping his sluggish body to the earth.

Tyler screamed again, this time with less confidence. Panic clutched his neck like a vice. His voice died in his throat upon his third attempt, and he slumped back against a wall, feeling the energy seep out of his body and into the cold, unrelenting darkness. _How did I get here? _He wondered, though he could barely remember the night before: _if _it was the night before.

He remembered Caroline: feeling a sharp stab of pain at the memory of her rejection of him. Her leaving. The beers that followed – they drowned out the bitter taste. The girls who eagerly followed him around, trailing behind him for _scraps; _they offered themselves to him like sacrifices. Countless keg stands, the night blurring into a nondescript haze.

He let out another cry, quieter this time. When nothing but silence answered, he fell back into the darkness; hoping sleep would soon take over.

* * *

"He'll be _fine, Caroline_," Klaus bit his fingernails as he watched Caroline pacing back and forth. She was wearing a path into the soft, antique rug in her study. Not that she had noticed. She was far too entrenched in her own thoughts to even acknowledge the only other occupant of the room. "Tyler's a hybrid."

He watched as she lowered her bedazzled phone from her ear. Her hands bundled into fists, so tight that he could see the whites of her knuckles. The sun was beginning to set outside, and she'd spent the better half of the afternoon calling her hybrid over and over again, refusing any of his attempts to comfort her. As the time passed, the sun dipping lower over the horizon, her anxiety grew. She flitted around the empty house, panicked and cursing as she shoved dixie cups into a garbage bag. He'd trailed a safe distance behind her, offering words of comfort and a helping hand. Anything to accommodate her grim mood.

"He _always_ answers my calls," She muttered to herself, her feet dragging restlessly across the ground. "Always."

"Right," Klaus laughed bitterly to himself. "The _sire _bond."

She was in front of him before he could utter another word. Eyes glowing a deadly yellow, clawed hands trembling by her side. Caroline breathed heavily, her chest heaving up and down with the stress of her anxieties, her anger, her fear. He could feel the effort in her restraint. She breathed again, slowly this time, though she struggled to keep the trembling from her voice.

It came through clenched teeth. "My _hybrid _is missing."

"Maybe he spent the night at a friend's house," Klaus backed away, his hands held up in surrender. He stopped when his back hit the wall, unable to retreat any further. He briefly entertained the idea of fleeing the room. "He can take care of himself."

Caroline shook her head, her turbulent mood changing once more. Her eyes filled with unshed tears. She let out a quiet sob as she ran her shaking fingers through her messy hair. In that moment, she looked like a small, frail girl, afraid and at her wit's end. It was pity that kept him there, no matter how many times she stubbornly pushed him away. Klaus felt helpless in the face of her distress. He closed the space between them, drawing her into himself. He could smell the faint lavender coming off her skin, the saltiness of her tears. Caroline felt tiny in his arms.

"Something is wrong," she shook her head over and over again. Her blonde curls tangled underneath his arms. She grabbed at his shirt, her voice dimming until it was nothing but a deathly whisper. "And if I find out who did this, _I will tear them limb from bloody limb_."

"Why don't we drive over to Lockwood manor?" He suggested lightly, gingerly untangling her hand from his frayed shirt. He was afraid he'd be leaving her house shirtless again. Her hand slipped from his, falling limply to her side. Finally, she nodded imperceptibly, allowing him to lead the way.

Caroline sat quietly in the passenger seat, her legs curled underneath her as she watched the scenery pass idly by. "You're on the wrong side of the road," she pointed out dully, sighing wistfully onto the window. She traced shapes into the misty fog. Her empty blue gaze roamed the landscape, often straying to the silent device in her clenched hand.

"So I am," He laughed softly, swerving her car until it entered the right lane. "Old habits…"

She ignored him. Her voice came so quietly, Klaus doubted he would have heard her without his vampire abilities. "Turn here."

She led him onto a hidden dirt road, presumably leading to the rear of the Lockwood property. The ground was bumpy and shook the car as it continued on its neglected path. Overgrown trees lined the decrepit dirt road; throwing them into near darkness, save for the patch of light coming from the car's headlights. They drove on in silence. With no way to dispel the tension, he clutched at the wheel tightly, focusing his attention on the road ahead.

"Stop," she sat up, not bothering to wait until the vehicle came to a halt.

Caroline flung herself onto the road, disappearing out of sight and through a thicket. He hastily parked the car, leaving the door wide open as he followed in pursuit. When Klaus emerged through the other side, he found the sprawling white, colonial mansion that was Lockwood Manor. It glowed in the fading dusk; quiet and uninhabited. Caroline had already slipped silently into the house, leaving the back door ajar.

He stopped at the threshold, unable to move any further. "Caroline," he called into the darkness, finding no response in the thick silence. Finally, she flitted back to him, eyes wide. The shadows cast harsh angles into her face, her eyes appearing as blue orbs in the surrounding hollows.

"He's not here," she murmured, paling. "His scent is stale. He hasn't been here in days, weeks even."

She sniffed.

"Come," he opened his arms to her. She shook her head stubbornly.

"_No,_" she cried. "His car is home. His clothes are still in his room. He won't answer his phone. Some dumb bastard _took _him. _They won't know pain when I'll be done with them."_

He flinched, regretting his body's traitorous reaction when she began advancing on him. Her whole demeanour shifted in an instant. Spine prostrate, teeth slightly bared, she crossed the manor's threshold until she stood before him with barely an inch gap separating their chests. Though he could hardly bring himself to do it, he knew he couldn't let her see his fear. He stared brazenly back, all the while his insides felt as if they were a single, quivering mass.

"Are you afraid of me?" She asked, her voice taking a deadly turn. He nodded, unable to tear his gaze from the hypnotic pull of her eyes. They had turned cold and eerily empty. His arms dotted with goosebumps. How could she be so tender and loving one moment, and cold and calculating the next? It was as if he were standing before a completely different person. The Caroline from the night before had completely disappeared once the sun had set.

He wondered whether this was what others saw. Perhaps Elena's accusations of her being a _monster _and a _heartless beast _held some truth. Klaus stubbornly refused to believe that this terrifying spectre was the true Caroline.

"You're being awfully quiet, _Niklaus," _she continued, her bare teeth almost skimming the skin of his collarbones. He held his breath. "Too quiet."

"What do you want me to say?" He sputtered, terrified. "I know nothing of Tyler's whereabouts. I've been with you all night and day. I drove you here, followed you on this wild goose chase because of your insane paranoia, thinking someone's _abducted _your teenaged hybrid when he's probably lying on a stranger's couch somewhere hungover. I haven't left your side. _Listen_ to what you're saying, Caroline. _Please. I beg you._"

"I AM _NOT _PARANOID," She screeched, her voice shattering the stillness. He flinched again, unable to avoid her notice, she laughed bitterly to herself. "You want to run away… From me."

He shook his head. Though all his instincts screamed at him to take flight, he remained stubbornly rooted. Why? He did not know. A stupidly brave part of him kept his feet firmly planted; whether through sheer terror, or reckless nerve, he could hardly tell. His body refused to move an inch. She laughed again, the sound sending a thrill of fear down his spine.

"You do. I can see it in your eyes. You think I'm a _monster._ Just say it._" _

"I don't understand," he pleaded. "Why are you acting this way?"

"_Someone _has taken my hybrid," she explained coldly. "And I think I know who it is: your _darling_ friend Elena."

"Elena?" He echoed dumbly. His heart stopped cold. Seconds passed by in silence. He felt it slam into his chest and resume its pace at breakneck speed, bashing violently against its soft, fleshy cage. He feared for his friend. Standing before her, he knew Caroline's violent, murderous threats were all too real.

"Klaus," she muttered wearily. "Please. I _know _you know something. Just get _her_ to give him _back_."

"Or what?" he asked, afraid of the other shoe dropping.

She looked at him earnestly, the hollowness now slowly filling with cold, blue fire. "You do _not _want me to force my hand."

"This is insane," he stammered. He felt the familiar stirrings of anger eating away at the fear. _How could she think this? _"What would Elena even do with Tyler?"

"For all I know, you were sent to me as a distraction," she growled, her voice deepening into an unnatural pitch. Her eyes flashed a dangerous yellow. His legs, now fully mobile, began to pull him away in retreat.

"Is that it, Klaus? Did you plan all of this?" Caroline cocked her head to the side, following him. She gestured around them, their isolation painfully obvious. He doubted the distant neighbours would even hear his screams. "Did you plant yourself in front of me just to weaken my guard? Because it worked. Marvellously. How could I have been so _daft_?"

"Caroline…"

"Do it," she hissed. "Run. Because if I catch up to you and the others, I won't be so merciful."

"Caroline, _please,_" he begged.

But she ignored his quiet protesting. Her mind was set. She had a terrible glint in her eye, a look that would haunt him for the rest of his existence.

"_Run._"

* * *

Klaus sped through the night, his footfalls crashing in his ears as he raced away. He could feel the strain in his muscles as he ripped across the town, running faster than he'd ever run before. His mind could hardly keep up with him. It was still stuck with Caroline, that chilling scene replaying in his mind's eye.

_This can't be real_, he thought over and over, though he had the sinking feeling that it was. And that, once at the Salvatore's, Caroline's paranoid delusions would prove themselves true. It was just his _luck_ to be friends with Caroline's mortal enemies, he mused bitterly.

"Elena!" He bellowed, bursting in through the dim foyer. The house was suspiciously quiet. He found Damon in the livingroom, startled by his sudden appearance. The dark haired vampire stood, eyebrows knit together, his dark gaze settling on a stricken Klaus.

"What's going on?" he asked warily, though Klaus barely registered his friend's question. His ears pricked at the sound of muted, agonised screams coming from below.

"Where is he?" Klaus stalked angrily over to the dark haired vampire.

Damon shrugged haughtily, eyebrow cocked. He crossed is arms over his chest. "Who?"

"_WHERE. IS. HE?"_ Klaus repeated through gritted teeth, his voice unable to contain his fury. He threw Damon at the fireplace, sending him crashing into the ornate mantel. Bits of dust and stone speckled the air. The fire behind him roared, unaffected. His rage unrelenting, Klaus thrust his hand into the flames. He watched as the metal on his daylight ring scorch until it glowed a burning crimson.

"What the _hell_," Damon screamed, his fingers curling and blackening under the heat.

"What are you _doing _with him? Do you _not _know who he is?!" Klaus spat.

"It was _Elena's _idea," Damon gasped. "She wanted to break the sire bond."

"Where have you put him?" He asked again. He tightened his grip on Damon's arm; the sickening sizzle of his friend's flesh cooking hardly satisfied his need to lash out.

"Why do you care?" He quipped, his voice high and tight.

"WHERE. HAVE. YOU. PUT. HIM?" He screamed.

"She's with him now," Damon struggled, his legs flailing underneath him as he writhed in agony. "Downstairs. In the dungeon."

To his relief, Klaus released his hand. He nursed it, clutching the charred stump to his chest. "What the _fuck _is your problem?!"

"You _idiot,_" Klaus muttered darkly. "You've doomed us all."


	14. Please

Stefan was the picture of stillness as he leant lazily against the wall, a bottle clutched loosely in his hand. He set it down, unsettling its turbid green contents. The air was dense: a mixture of sweat, blood and herbs. His grim expression illuminated by a lone candle, he pushed himself from the wall, striding confidently across the darkened room. In the corner lie Tyler Lockwood, bound heavily to the stone walls by solid iron chains; he dozed quietly, unaware of the vampire looming over him.

Stefan observed the hybrid in silence. He pitied the boy and the pathetic existence he had for a life. It was no life being eternally bound to the world's most powerful supernatural force, and Elena had taken a great risk in bringing him here, to his home, to be put under his charge.

"Just, _please_, make him better," she had begged him, her eyes wide and soft as she watched Damon secure her prisoner. Her voice was thick with determination. "He needs this. Maybe if you make him turn enough times, make him realise he can break himself from the sire-bond…"

"Why me?" Stefan asked her. He wanted nothing to do with her suicide mission and was all too eager to point out the wrath that would soon come bearing down on all of them. Caroline, he knew, would not be pleased at all. "Why not Damon?"

"Because I know you'll do the right thing by Tyler," she said quietly, her steely gaze burning. "By anyone."

She shook her head, her expression resolute. Elena let out a quiet sigh, the weight of the world heavy on her martyred shoulders. She ran her fingers through her long hair, her stare focused solely on an unconscious Tyler. "I won't give up on him. He _deserves_ to be free."

Still, he could not bring himself to say no to Elena. He cursed himself for such weakness. She was his _love_, and though she now loved another, the feelings he fought desperately to bury remained stubbornly in place. He would do this – not for Tyler's wellbeing, and not as a petty act of revenge against Caroline, but for her: the girl he loved.

"Fine," he told her reluctantly.

"Do what you need to," she nodded surely. Elena pressed a generous sprig of wolfsbane into his open palm. With one last fleeting glance, she cleared the room. She hadn't dared to set one foot downstairs in the hours that would follow.

Now, in the present, he watched as Tyler's breath came in harsh, laboured rasps. He nudged the sleeping hybrid with the toe of his leather boot, rousing him from his light slumber. Tyler's chains rattled as he shifted, clothes rumpled and reeking of sweat and beer. He peered up at him through dark, hooded eyes.

"What do you want?" he groaned, eyeing the other vampire disdainfully.

"You know what I want, Tyler," Stefan answered quietly.

Tyler laughed cynically, the effort reducing him into a fit of hacking coughs. He spat blood onto the dank stone floor. Some of it landed onto Stefan's shoe.

"You can't make me."

Stefan lowered himself; his body compacted into a crouch. His eyes level with the hybrid, he gazed coldly back. He could see the unabashed stubbornness in Tyler's dark eyes, and he knew his task was not an easy one. Tyler, by nature, was stubborn. He was the stereotypical alpha male – infamously popular, the school bully, and captain of the football team and all its meat-headed cronies. More than that, his stubbornness and arrogance combined with the sire bond produced an annoyingly uncompromising disposition. The only person who ruled over Tyler was Caroline. And it would only be a matter of time until Caroline would begin her hunt. Stefan dreaded her anticipated arrival; when she did, and he knew she definitely would, _someone_ was going to pay.

"_Turn_."

"No," Tyler sneered. "You don't control me."

"That's true," he shrugged arrogantly, lips pressed into a thin line. "You don't seem to mind that Caroline does."

"I owe her my _life_." Tyler lurched forward, his face now inches from Stefan's; so close he could smell the blood and wolfsbane on his breath. His eyes flashed an angry yellow, which secretly pleased Stefan.

_If only he'd get angry enough, _he thought to himself.

"Why?" He asked, the sarcastic contempt now oozing freely in his voice. "Do you _like _being her little hybrid pup? She doesn't care about you. Not really."

"You wouldn't know," Tyler turned his head. He fell back onto the stone wall, his gaze falling anywhere but on Stefan. He rubbed at the cuffs locked tightly around his wrists. From where Stefan stood, he could smell his wounds; where the rusted, unyielding metal had rubbed his skin raw from the strain of Tyler's struggles.

"Don't you see, Tyler? Don't you see what she's turned you into?"

"I'm better off as a hybrid than I was a wolf," he answered calmly. Jaw tightly clenched, his fingers ran back and forth along the dirt. Stefan knew it was all an act. His attempt at casual arrogance was completely transparent. Stefan could not help but notice the minute twitches that corresponded with his every move. The hybrid's senses were finely attuned and overstrung.

"Look what you've become," Stefan began. He cocked his head to the side, his expression as equally as arrogant and mocking. "Her little lapdog. Tell me, Tyler: do you _like _being used by her? Is that it? Some sick part of you actually enjoys-"

Tyler's fidgeting ceased.

"SHUT. UP." He growled, lunging forward. His chains groaned as he propelled himself towards Stefan. A guttural cry ripped from his throat, bouncing off the stone walls of his cell. The sound echoed in Stefan's ears. He calmly took a step back, his neck a mere hairsbreadth from the hybrid's bared teeth. He'd be damned if he showed any sign of fear or weakness.

Tyler's skin seemed to _jump_; as if his muscles danced underneath his clammy skin. He let out a painful groan, his back bending an unnatural angle. A low rumble sounded from deep within his breaking body, and patches of clothes began to rip under the strain of his twisting limbs. Stefan watched on with morbid curiousity as the hybrid writhed in agony.

"NO!" he growled, his eyes now a fierce amber. "NO!" he repeated once more. The room fell silent, save for Tyler's breathing. _Inhale, exhale, inhale._ Moments passed. The dense tension that threatened to _snap _dissipated, and the air in the room cleared. His breath slowed until he was almost silent, and he fell back with a sigh of relief. His irises were dark when he opened his eyes once more.

Stefan decided to change his tact.

Hours had passed and his attempts to coax the hybrid into turning proved unsuccessful; the latest incident was the closest he'd gotten so far. He was running out of time. Abandoning Elena's ill-thought plan, Stefan figured he might as well learn something _useful _whilst playing prison guard.

"Oh, but you do," He continued his taunting whilst he paced the length of the room, his hands grasped idly behind his back. "You _like _being her servant. And I'm willing to bet you know _something_. I'll make it easy for you – you tell me something worth knowing, or-"

"You'll what?" Tyler questioned. His stormy gaze fell on the bottle behind him. "You'll douse me with wolfsbane again?"

Stefan smiled wryly, the humour failing to reach his eyes. "I see you know this game."

Tyler fell silent. He watched as the vampire crossed the room and reached for the dreaded bottle. Stefan's footsteps echoed ominously as he made his way back towards the shackled hybrid.

He shook the bottle, taunting. The smile had completely vanished from his sharp features. "Let's begin."

* * *

The screams would forever haunt Klaus.

He'd lived through countless rebellions, coups, the Terror, both World Wars, endless bloodshed, and yet he'd never heard such agony in the strained cries of a living creature. The sound struck him deep, and he quickened his pace as he ascended the stairs that would lead him to the dungeons. He found himself at the end of a dark hallway, immediately drawn towards the door that was the source of all the anguish. He could hear Tyler's grating cries from within, the metallic _clink _of his chains as he railed against them.

Stefan's voice carried through the dense wood of the door. "_TELL ME_."

Klaus took a step back, his hands balled into tight fists. The door gave way immediately under his body as he haphazardly slammed into it. He surveyed the room, finding Stefan hunched over a huddling mass of blood and sweat. Despite having only disappeared the night before, Klaus was horrified to find that Tyler was reduced to a quivering mess. His clothes were in bloody, dirty tatters, and the boy himself appeared to be fading in and out of consciousness; his body unable to cope under the intense duress. For the time being, he remained alert and awake, roused from his faint by the disturbance.

"Klaus?" Stefan turned, startled. A look of relief momentarily flashed across his pale features. It disappeared within the blink of an eye, so brief Klaus had barely time to register it. He immediately straightened, stalking menacingly over to the blonde vampire. "Leave. This _doesn't_ concern you."

"You're not supposed to be here," Elena stepped forward from the shadows. Her expression contrite, ever the peacemaker, she laid her hand across Stefan's back, seemingly preventing the dark haired vampire from advancing on his friend.

"Oh, great," Tyler rasped. The vampires turned their attentions to the sweaty, trembling hybrid; an incredulous grin spread across his dark features. "Of _course _you're here. Did she send you, or did you plan this whole thing yourself?_"_

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked, turning to face Klaus. He stepped away from Elena's grasp, his attention diverted to their intruder. "_Who_ sent you? Caroline? Why would she send you?"

"Nobody sent me," Klaus stepped warily into the room, his eyes locked with Stefan's.

"What is going on?" Stefan asked suspiciously.

"You don't know?_" _Tyler spat. A vicious smile spread across his bloodied mouth. His sudden turn in demeanour surprised all of them. Their meek prisoner had instantly become spiteful with the turn of events, which proved to be in his favour. "They've been _fucking_. Your boy has been sleeping with the enemy."

Elena gasped, her small mouth dropping open into a perfect 'o'. "Is this true?" She asked. "You and… and Caroline?"

"Caroline is going to _kill you_," Tyler laughed maniacally. He looked at Stefan. "All of you."

"Tell me he's lying," Stefan asked, sceptical. "Tell me that _my _friend, the one whom I've known for _centuries_ isn't fraternising with that _evil-"_

"Now, now, Stefan," came a voice from the doorway. "I'd be _very _careful in choosing those next words if I were you. They may be your last."

All three heads snapped in the same direction, finding a blank faced Damon obscuring the only entrance and exit to the room. His empty stare was made all the more confusing by the stake he juggled precariously in his hand. _Something is not right, _Klaus' senses screamed at him. The voice that had so suddenly rendered the room silent did not belong to the alarmingly vacant Damon. It was soft and mocking, the velvety smoothness distinctly feminine: something Damon was most definitely not.

Finally, Damon stepped aside, revealing an impassive Caroline; her calm, collected demeanour rendering her all the more frightening. Her lips twitched laughingly at their recognition of her sudden appearance. Klaus felt his blood run cold. He had expected a rampaging murder spree of epic proportions, not a suspiciously quiet Caroline. He'd seen her tears, her panic as she fretted over her hybrid progeny. This reaction was not in one of the many scenarios his frenzied mind had so morbidly imagined. This was _worse._

"_Damon…_" Elena moved to rush towards Damon, her hand outstretched in concern.

Stefan grabbed her wrist, yanking her back towards him. "No, Elena."

Studiously ignoring Klaus, Caroline turned to address Stefan and Elena. "You have something of mine," Caroline uttered.

"He's _not _yours," Elena objected, breaking free from Stefan's clutches, she boldly stepped towards Caroline.

"Uh, uh," Caroline tutted, shaking her head derisively. "You see, since _you _have Tyler, it's only fair that _I _get something of yours. _An eye for an eye. _And once I get him back, _maybe _I'll return _him_."

She turned to Damon. "_Go get him._"

"_Damon, no! Don't do this," _Elena cried helplessly, watching as Damon freed Tyler from his bonds. She moved, her hand reaching to still his arm.

"Step back, Elena," he muttered coldly, shrugging her off. "I don't want to hurt you."

"What?" She breathed shakily.

"He's under compulsion," Stefan explained darkly, all too aware of Caroline's mocking gaze.

"That's right," she smiled smugly. "I've programmed Damon here to _kill _anyone who gets in his way. I wouldn't touch him if I were you. He might interpret that as an _intervention._"

Klaus watched as the room fell silent once more, the tension thick in the air. He kept his mouth shut, wishing the earth beneath his feet would suddenly open and swallow him whole. He was afraid of what was to come, the consequences his friends would suffer under the wrath of Caroline. At that point, there was no way in telling what she would do. Even in her better moods, Klaus had always struggled to stay one step ahead of the Original. He watched as Tyler limped weakly over to Caroline, his eyes scanning their faces apprehensively as he slowly, and painfully crossed the room. Damon followed behind, waving the stake in warning as Elena sobbed quietly.

"I can't imagine they fed you anything at _Casa Del Salvatore_." Caroline addressed the hybrid, a malicious glint in her eye. Despite having Tyler back, she was far from done with this group of vampires. They continued to watch the events unfold with bated breath. "You must be _starving_."

"Damon," she snapped her fingers, and the vampire immediately came to her side. She brought Tyler before him. "I know you prefer food, but under these circumstances… we'll have to make do."

Caroline's slender fingers caressed the smooth paleness of Damon's skin. She wrenched his head aside, exposing his neck, offering it towards Tyler as a sacrifice. "_Drink,"_ she ordered, to Elena's dismay.

Enough was enough.

Klaus stepped brazenly forward, his expression hard as he forced Caroline to notice him. Though he was torn between the two, he could no longer stand to bear witness to her sadistic punishments. A swift death was not enough for them. No, she was being unreasonably cruel. The sickening sound of Tyler happily draining Damon made him nauseous.

"_Enough, Caroline,_" He blurted, his knees feeling weak. He steeled himself in anticipation of her retaliation. Klaus only hoped that she'd kill him swiftly, unlike Damon, who was slowly dying at Caroline's behest. "You've got Tyler now."

"I am not done with _you _yet," she shook her head. "I am not at all pleased that you've damaged my _goods. _I think it's only fair that Damon be returned in a similar state."

"Caroline, please," Elena pleaded through a thick veil of tears. "Take me instead. It was _my _idea. Not Damon's."

"No," Stefan interjected. "Take me. I did it. I bound your hybrid. _I shoved the wolfsbane down his throat."_

Caroline laughed haughtily. There was no doubt she was enjoying having the two vampires begging at her feet for redemption. They were completely at her mercy, and she revelled in the power she held over them.

"No, I quite like this arrangement. This way, _I _get someone who means something to _both. Of. You." _Caroline giggled, as if she were having a ball. She sobered, her expression hardening under their shrewd gazes. She stared back with bright, amber eyes, her voice piercingly cold. _"Now you know how it feels." _


	15. Do Me A Favour

**A/N: Hello lovely reader! It's been a while. I've been a bit reluctant to post this chapter, I'm unsure of a few things. Do you think all this drama is going too fast/slow (in terms of plot and pace)? Not enough Klaroline action? Let me know! I'd really love to hear from you and where you think this is going. As always, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you have no idea how happy it makes me. xo**

* * *

"This is all my fault," Elena sobbed loudly, her head between her hands. Her long, brown hair fell over her face as she furiously wiped away her tears.

Klaus had watched as Caroline made her retreat, disappearing into the night with Tyler and Damon in tow. She roared at them to stay back – if any one so much as followed her, they would have to pay the consequences. It was not a request, but an order. It rang loud and clear in his ears, her eyes cold and unforgiving as they swept over him. The way she looked at them sent chills down his spine. Anyone foolish enough to cross her would be burned alive in the daylight, this she made perfectly clear. There was no doubt in his mind that she would follow through with such a threat.

"He'll die, Stefan. He's been bitten. She won't give him the cure," Elena sniffed, blinking back another onslaught of tears. "Not now. Not after what we've done."

"Elena, we'll fix this," Stefan hushed her. He pulled her into his arms, swallowing her with his embrace. She gave up, weeping into his shirt as Klaus silently observed. Somehow, in the chaos of it all, he had managed to slip into obscurity. For now, Stefan's attentions were completely focused on his crying ex-girlfriend. He stood quietly in his corner of the large, dark room. He couldn't imagine how incredibly awkward it must be for the vampire. Klaus knew losing Elena to his brother had taken its toll on Stefan. Given the circumstances, he had taken charge. Stefan was now determined to bring his brother back, and Klaus feared the lengths he would undertake to fulfil this goal. Elena Gilbert was not the only tortured martyr in Mystic Falls.

"How, Stefan? She won't bargain. We don't have anything to bargain with. We have nothing." Elena's voice muffled as she spoke quietly into his shoulder. She blinked; her expression catatonic as she stared into the dying embers of the fireplace. Her gaze wandered, stopping when it came to Klaus. The look she gave him was worrying. Klaus, once again, found himself again wishing he'd fall into the dark depths of the earth.

"_Klaus,_" she said, calling him to her attention. "Klaus, if what Tyler said was true…"

Stefan pulled himself away from her, turning so he too could scrutinise Klaus. The rawness of his expression was haunting. It was the face of a man drowning, desperately clutching at nothing to survive. Elena's eyes echoed the same pitiable desperation. They were at a loss at how to fix things. There they sat, clinging desperately to one another, flailing wildly in the eye of a storm. To Klaus' dismay, _he _was the closest thing to salvation.

"…Elena," Klaus bit his lip, his expression remorseful. He wished he could gather the courage from within his pitiable being. He wasn't as brave or as reckless as they were, and he was certainly sure that he was not immune to Caroline's warning. Whether she truly wanted kill him, he wasn't sure. He never wanted to find out. "I… I don't know. I don't think I can."

"What do you mean? You can't?" Stefan stood, wrenching himself from Elena's side; his body tensing. "It's the least you could do."

"Stefan,no. We can't force him to do something like this," Elena shook her head. She sighed. "Klaus, all I ask is that you _try_. Just _talk _to Caroline. If… if you've really been with her, and she cares for you, maybe…"

"She doesn't care about _anyone," _Stefan scoffed.

Klaus couldn't. As desperately as he tried, he could not escape the excruciating pain that haunted Elena's big, brown eyes. He was afraid of her crying again; it threw him into a panic. Centuries of life experience, and yet he still found himself unable to deal with a weeping woman. It was almost like dealing with an infant: he'd do anything to stop the flow of tears. Anything.

"Fine," he grumbled, already silently kicking himself. "I'll see what I can do. Don't get your hopes up."

"Thank you," Elena exhaled in relief, but her thanks were unheard and the door was wide open. Klaus had already slipped from the house to begin his impossible mission.

* * *

Klaus found himself at a crossroads, unable to step a foot closer towards Caroline. He'd considered his prospects: would he go in, half cocked and without a bargaining chip? The lack of options frustrated him, but he dared not return without Damon. He felt as if his loyalty was being tested, and either way, he'd lose. He was torn – on the one hand, he feared for his friend's safety, and only wished for him to escape alive, and on the other, he was terrified at the prospect of crossing Caroline. Though he was unsure of where their turbulent relationship stood, he knew it wasn't unsalvageable. He considered himself an optimist, choosing to remain wilfully ignorant of her vices; there was good in everyone, he thought, just as there was bad. Though, one wrong move could tip the scales, and she could be gone forever. The thought of never seeing her again made his chest feel tight.

_It's not like she was yours to lose in the first place, _a nagging voice echoed in his head. He pushed the thought aside and dug into his pockets for his phone. Unsurprisingly, Caroline's number was busy.

The air outside was still. Calm and clear, unlike the quiet stillness of the Salvatore's. The dark cloud that loomed over the night's events had dissipated into the cold, starless night. Klaus stood amongst the shadows of a copse of trees on the fringe of Caroline's property. He hadn't intended on spying, but his reluctance to see her, to be subjected to her wrath, made him pause. From where he stood, he could see clearly into her house and through the illuminated windows that revealed Caroline and Tyler sitting in the kitchen. Her eyebrows knit together, she pressed a cloth to Tyler's skin. He shied away from her, his expression hard as he slouched on a stool.

_Get on with it, then,_ the voice sneered. _Onward to your death, you bloody fool._

* * *

"What did they want with you?" Caroline asked. She pushed a plate towards Tyler, loaded with an assortment of his favourite foods. At that moment, he didn't have the stomach for it. He wanted nothing more than his bed, but she insisted that he talk to her.

"It's fine, I'm fine, just tired," he repeated for the umpteenth time that night. He glanced towards Caroline's study, where Caroline had compelled Damon to stay put. Damon's groans carried into the kitchen, no doubt a side effect of the venom coursing through his veins. A smug sense of satisfaction lifted his gloomy spirits, though he thought nothing more of the vampire's anguish.

Caroline's lips puckered in irritation. She pulled his arm towards her, inspecting the rapidly healing cuts and bruises; to her relief, most of his injuries were of the cosmetic nature. Damon's blood had helped speed the process along. Tyler pulled away. He stood and helped himself to a glass of water.

"What did they want?" Caroline asked again, as he stood with his back to her.

He shrugged nonchalantly, maintaining his stubborn silence. His eyes roamed the dark grounds, over the perfectly manicured flora Caroline obsessed over, focusing on a particular patch of trees. A peculiar feeling nagged at him as he continued to stare into shadows. Something was not quite right.

"Tyler…" Caroline sighed.

"Why don't you ask Damon?" He replied, cranky. "It's not like he's going anywhere."

"Whatever," she huffed, though he heard her leave the room for her study.

She'd be back soon, he knew; knowing Caroline and her obsessive, meticulous nature, her interrogation was far from over. In the meantime, he hoped his impromptu distraction had worked. He had to act fast. Tyler slipped soundlessly into the night, his ears prickling at the slight rustling of leaves off in the distance. Though he saw no suspicious movement from the kitchen window, he could not shake the feeling of uneasiness. He had to see for himself, to finally lay his paranoia to rest. Then, maybe he could finally trudge up the stairs and collapse into the comfy, warm folds of his bed.

That's when he smelt him.

The wind had carried a distinct scent, one that was thoroughly ingrained into his memory. There was no doubt it was _him,_ and he bared his teeth in warning, his lips retracting over his sharpened fangs.

"_Klaus_," He called into the dark. "I know you're here."

Though he had not exactly pinpointed his whereabouts, Tyler was positive he was nearby. He waited patiently, his eyes sweeping carefully over the still, unyielding forest before him. He clenched his fists, the skin taught and white over his knuckles. A deep, feral growl escaped between his clenched teeth. His eyes burned yellow. To his left, a twig snapped. Leaves rustled. He took off, his body uncoiling like a loaded spring. He felt himself collide into a solid figure, and then they were crashing, the earth slamming hard and fast as they landed on their backs. Tyler flipped, expertly pinning the vampire underneath his iron grip.

"This is beyond _stupid_," Tyler growled, as the forest debris settled around them, "even for you. You shouldn't have shown up here, Klaus._" _

"Get _off_ me," Klaus rasped breathlessly.

He rolled, laying a solid punch to Tyler's gut as they grappled in near darkness. Klaus pulled himself shakily to his feet as Tyler crouched, sitting on his haunches. He was seething; his eyesight tinged a bloody red. The fatigue of his imprisonment seemed to melt away under the murderous rage that now impelled him, and he wanted nothing more than this vampire well and truly _dead_. Without warning, he attacked again, this time tearing into the weathered leather of his jacket.

"You never told me if you planned it all along." Tyler stalked forward, his voice barely human as the monster within possessed him.

Klaus backed away slowly, his hands held out before him, eyes never leaving the toxic yellow depths of Tyler's. "I give you my word, I had no idea."

"_Bullshit_," Tyler spat angrily. He lunged forward, nicking the arm of his jacket.

"I don't know what your problem is with me, _mate_," Klaus said shakily. "But I had nothing to do with it."

"You stay away from _Caroline_," Tyler snarled, leaping at him. They fell to the ground with a thud, a mess of limbs and groans as their struggle tore across the property. The earth underneath was hard and cold, and littered with all manners of sharp rocks and gnarled roots. Tyler groaned, a high keening sound escaping between clenched teeth as he felt his arm _snap _under the impact. In the fray, Tyler swiped a fistful of Klaus' shirt and threw him, hard, sending his bent body hurtling through a tree trunk. It cracked in half. Klaus recovered himself, eyes wide and fearful, he bolted towards the house with supernatural speed, dodging and weaving through the darkness.

"_Not so fast._"

Klaus felt a hand wrap around his ankle before the earth came crashing towards his face. Tyler, once more, had him pinned and helpless. He opened his mouth, revealing two rows of perfectly sharp, white teeth, emitting a guttural roar that shook Klaus to his very core. Klaus' fear rolled off him in steady waves. Tyler smiled mockingly. Underneath him was a man staring haplessly into the jaws of death. _His jaws. _A heady rush of power flooded through him. It was not unlike the many father-son hunting trips he'd experienced as a child. He'd held a deer in his sights, his father whispered quietly into his ear as the world around him seemed to come to a halt. _Breathe_, his father told him. And he revelled in the feeling; that the fate of another life was in his clutches before he so ruthlessly wiped its existence from the face of the earth.

It was as he delighted in the ecstasy of his soon to be kill that he was interrupted. He found himself bathed in a flood of white, blinding light. Dazed, he felt his neck clutched in a vice-like grip as he dangled inches from the ground. Tyler choked, his eyes cast down, halted by the turbulent blue gaze boring through him.

"_Get inside._ Now," Caroline muttered angrily, dropping him suddenly. To his surprise, her irises contracted, and the fiery, murderous rage was soon replaced by an eerie nothingness. It was all gone. His only driving thought was that he should _please _his sire; obey her. Though he stubbornly fought against the compulsion, his legs began to move; the weight of her command pulled him unwillingly into the confines of the house.

"_Caroline,_" he choked helplessly, his eyes conveying his utter sense of betrayal. _Why?_


	16. Melt My Heart to Stone

**A/N: Apologies for the lateness. I'd written a complete update a few days ago and left it to work on some assignments, figuring I'd come back to it and edit it later. So… some freak accident happens and I lost about 90% of the update and I had to type another one up from scratch. My laptop hates me. **

**Anyway, enjoy. (Though I don't think you will with this particular chapter).**

* * *

"These violent delights have violent ends  
And in their triump die, like fire and powder  
Which, as they kiss, consume"

* * *

Caroline was a goddess.

Klaus couldn't help but gawk at the sheer magnitude of her beauty, made ethereal in the dim moonlight. He felt small, insignificant in the unearthly glow cast by her moving figure. She appeared to him like a dream, his saviour, his captor; both savage and eloquent. It seemed a shame that such delicate features were violated by a troubled demeanour. Caroline strode purposefully through the darkness, her blonde hair carrying the golden light that spilled from the house behind her. She pulled him to his feet, dusting the dirt and dried leaves from his shoulder.

"You're not supposed to be here," she said sadly, her voice quiet and wavering.

"I'm not supposed to be anywhere," he answered quietly. After the day's nightmarish events, it seemed he was not welcome anywhere. Klaus ran a trembling hand through his hair, his stomach tightening into hard knots.

"Come," she took his hand, though he remained firmly in place, his expression reluctant. "What is it?"

"You're not going to kill me?" He boldly asked. The day had drained him, and his fight with Tyler was the cherry on top of a toxic sundae. He figured the least he had to worry about was maintaining civility. He wanted to know. He needed to.

She shook her head laughingly, a small, incredulous smile lingering at the edge of her thin lips. Klaus felt an overwhelming sense of relief flood through him. He forgot his injuries, his near brush with death, at the mere sight of her shy smile. Though his mind constantly warned him to leave, to run and never look back, if not for the sake of his own pride, but his safety, he could not bring himself to do so. There was something about her that was entrancing, altogether fiercely beautiful and deadly

"I _really_ need to speak to you."

Caroline shrugged, and it was at that moment he felt his heart plummet from its flimsy cage. Something in her voice, the way she held herself as if she were about to break in two, her miserable expression, filled him with a dark sense of foreboding. She held her hand out toward him, beckoning, and he followed blindly, realising he'd follow this strange girl to the ends of the world if she'd let him.

Caroline approached Damon, jaw clenched, her steely eyes trained on him. Doubled over and groaning, there was not a trace of the usual cocky arrogance that she had expected. No, the vampire was in too much pain to worry about keeping up appearances. Caroline smiled at the sight of him, his clammy complexion, the way the venom pumped steadily through the blackened veins that jutted underneath his milky skin. She wanted him to suffer. She wanted _all _of them to suffer, and this aching need to satisfy her vengeful lust was far from satisfied. Her mind reeled at the possibilities.

"What?" Damon hissed through clenched teeth. He brought his impetuous gaze towards Caroline, eyes hooded.

"Just making sure you're not leaving any time soon," Caroline explained, kicking him upright. Somewhere inside him, a rib snapped. She smiled at the crisp crunch of the bone giving way underneath her boot. Crouching, she forced him to meet her eyes, her fingers gripping either side of his gaunt face. She could see herself in the reflection of his wide eyes, the cold fury that lurked underneath the surface of her chilling gaze. Caroline felt as if she could touch the depths of his shivering, cowardly soul. He was afraid of her, and it pleased her to know that he was.

"Does it _look _like I'm in any position to run?" Damon groaned, his body crumbling in on itself.

"You took my hybrid," She exclaimed coolly. He squirmed underneath her touch, his clammy skin slipping from underneath her fingertips. She adjusted her grip painfully, and he breathed in a sharp intake of air. "This is just the beginning, Damon. This is what you get for crossing me.

_You are not to leave this room." _

Damon stilled, his clear eyes turning a misty blue. The pupils expanded fractionally, shrinking back to their normal size after a long moment. Satisfied that the compulsion worked, she released him. He slipped from Caroline's grip, slumping over on the carpet to continue his anguished moaning.

"Ugh," Caroline crinkled her nose distastefully as she made for the door. "You're ruining my carpet."

He looked back at her through narrowed eyes. The werewolf venom raged on through him like deadly fire, burning him from within. He was dying slowly, painfully. "Kill me already," he muttered, a taunting smile playing at the corner of his lips.

Caroline paused, laughing pompously. "Do you think me that merciful?" She asked, suddenly appearing before him; and that cold gaze captured him once more.

A long moment passed before she moved. He flinched, eyes shut, his body shuffling away from the sudden movement. To his surprise, she offered him her bleeding wrist. The smell of her blood pervaded through the blinding white fireworks that wracked his befuddled brain. She smelt sweet and floral, fresh; utterly delectable. Damon could feel his fangs aching, his body craving _her _amidst the frenzy that ravaged him internally. He wouldn't. _He couldn't._ He clamped his lips together, sealing them stubbornly. Damon was not foolish enough to think Caroline would heal him for philanthropic reasons. No. Whatever plans she had in mind for him were made all the more terrifying.

"_Drink."_ She commanded, stealing his gaze. He drank obediently.

"There," she whispered in hushed tones as he felt the sweet elixir slipping down his throat. The pain dimmed, the fire no longer burned. His thoughts returned to him with perfect clarity. At last, she pulled away from him, bringing a silken handkerchief to the bloody wound.

"What are you going to do to me?" He asked, licking his lips greedily. His eyes never left her wrist.

Caroline pulled herself to her feet, smiling wryly. He felt a shiver go through his body as she lingered by the door.

"All in good time, Damon…"

* * *

"Why are you telling me this?" Klaus wondered. He paced before Caroline, who sat at the edge of an ornate stone bench. They'd wandered further into her immaculate garden, stopping at a secluded alcove whose flowers had once bloomed in the sunlight, but lay dormant under the silvery light of the moon. Tender green shoots rained down from above, suspended by an intricate frame. They blew gently in the wind as Caroline sat in a contemplative silence.

"I know there'd be a chance you'd come back for him," She explained, her quiet voice hardly breaking the stillness. "But he crossed me. And I can't just let it go. I can't."

"Please, Caroline," Klaus pleaded. He stopped, willing his eyes to meet hers. He thought that maybe, just maybe, if she could see the sincerity in them, she would return his friend. "I've been bitten before. I _know _how it feels. The agony is punishment enough."

"And how do you think _I _feel?" She cried, her gaze burning hotly through him.

"I _know, _Caroline. I was with you all day. I am not blind, nor am I oblivious to how you felt then. Contrary to what you may believe, your feelings do show. At least, to me they do."

"You don't," She shook her head. "You don't know. You don't know how it feels to have him missing. I _created _him. If he were to be gone… to… to _die._ He's a part of me. You don't understand, Klaus. Without doppelganger blood, he's all I have left. I have to protect him, and if that means-"

"He's safe now!" Klaus shouted. She would have none of it.

"Now. But what about later? They won't give up, they won't stop until they're done. You of all people should know. _They're your friends."_ Caroline spat the words out venomously, her teeth glittering as she bared them. Though her fangs remained retracted, her teeth appeared oddly sharp and white.

Klaus sighed impatiently, pinching the bridge of his nose, as if the innocuous gesture could possibly relieve him of all the tension inside him. "I just want my friend back. If I could have stopped all this from happening, I would have."

"But you didn't," she said accusingly.

He stood before her, clasping her hands between his. His palms were warm and held her gently as he looked to her pleadingly. "Caroline, you _have _to believe me. I've had no hand in any of this. I don't want any more bloodshed."

Caroline refused to look at him. Instead, she lowered her eyes, staring at their hands intertwined. She fell silent once more, her eyebrows furrowed together as her mind rapidly flew between one thought and the next. She sighed, slipping her hands from his grasp, and she could not help but notice the way his expression fell. Her own features echoed the same deep sadness as his. An overwhelming weight threatened to crush her chest, and yet she still carried on, speaking the words that she so desperately wished to keep to herself.

"_Fine._ I'll do it," she answered, her lips pressed into a thin line. She looked up at him, her eyes blazing. "I'll give him to you. But you have to promise me…"

"Caroline, no…" Klaus backed away, his eyes wide and frightful.

"Klaus, we shouldn't have let it go so far. I warned you. This is what I am, I'm a _monster. _But…" She stopped, her lip captured between her teeth. Caroline let out a long, wistful sigh. "I just need you to promise me this. It'll be better for the both of us…"

"What?" He asked, knowing he would not like the answer.

"We can't keep going like this. I don't want this for you. I'm trouble. I ruin everything I touch. My siblings want nothing to do with me, and if that's not a giant, waving red flag for you… Just promise me: don't call. Don't write, don't reach out to me. We're better off this way…"

"But you wanted it, Caroline. I know you did. _You _wanted the secrecy, the sneaking around…" Klaus shook his head, incredulous.

"I know I did. But I'm selfish, Klaus. And it wouldn't have ended well for either of us," Caroline said. She ran her hands through her golden curls. "There are worse things out there with a grudge against me that goes deeper than a jealous hybrid. What if something happened to you? I could barely keep Tyler out of trouble, and I'm… You distract me. You terrify me with the way you make me _feel _things. It's driving me _insane. _I'm a different person when I'm with you, you're constantly on my mind, I do stupid, stupid things _because of you._ One day it will get the better of me… It already has, and look where it's gotten me."

"And why is that bad?" He questioned. "You're not _soulless. _The Caroline I know is so different to how you perceive yourself. Why can't you see that you're not entirely evil? You're not the malicious demon you think you are. There is _good _inside you, Caroline."

She shook her head tiredly. "You make me weak. I can't afford weakness, not now... I have to focus on Tyler. He needs me. We should end this now, before it gets out of hand."

_I need you_, he wanted to shout. But the words would not come. They stopped dead inside his throat, fading into nothingness as his panic rose.

"Promise me," She asked softly. "Please, _Niklaus. _It's for your own good… And I don't want to force you. I don't want that."

"You'd do that?" He said. He choked on his words, surprised.

Caroline shook her head. "Say you will, and Damon is all yours. He'll be healed. I'm sure you would do this for a friend. You'll always be more selfless than I can ever hope to be."

"Caroline…" Klaus reached out to her, though her hand lay limp in his. "Is this what you really want?"

The night was still, the wind carried away and gone. Klaus wished he could shove the words back into his mouth. Instead, they sat between them, urgent, breaking the quiet of the night. The air between them was thick, melancholic. Her voice was clear in his ears, her words final.

"This is what I want."

* * *

"Caroline? Caro_line!"_

"What?!" Caroline snapped, her grip tightening around her phone. Though the voice on the other end begged her attention, she could not help being otherwise preoccupied. Three dark figures emerged onto her gravel drive as she watched from her bedroom window.

"Are you coming this time, or is it another false alarm?" The voice inquired.

The figures broke apart. Caroline watched as Tyler stopped a few feet from the house, his body tense as the other two retreated. Klaus and Damon made their way slowly down the drive, the dark haired vampire softly limping.

She knew he knew. He _had to know _that she was watching them leave. There was a stiffness to Klaus' posture that Caroline took as a sign of his awareness of her. She wondered whether he'd turn around and look back. A small part of her hoped he would. Caroline wasn't sure why. She found herself mumbling underneath her breath, willing him to.

"_What was that?_"

Her caller pulled her from her trance. Disappointment doused her in an icy chill, leaving her body hollow and numb. She watched as the two entered the tree line, disappearing from sight without so much as a backward glance.

Caroline raised the phone to her ear. "Marcel," she said. "I'm coming."


	17. I'm Yours Tonight

_"…it is as if I had a string somewhere under my left ribs, tightly and inextricably knotted to a similar string situated in the corresponding quarter of your little frame. And if that boisterous channel, and two hundred miles or so of land some broad between us, I am afraid that cord of communion will be snapt; and then I've a nervous notion I should take to bleeding inwardly. As for you, - you'd forget me…"_

"Ugh," Klaus flinched, his eyes narrowed as he tossed the book aside.

_Jane Eyre? _He thought incredulously. _What was I thinking? _

He hadn't thought. Before, reading was a sanctuary for him; it was a place where he could curl up into a secure place and fall unthinkingly into another world, safe from the peril of his own harsh thoughts. Now, almost everything reminded him of Caroline. The dim glow of a tableside lamp brought unbidden images to his mind; the way the light was captured in every part of her: her smile, the bouncing golden curls that oftentimes obscured her delicate features, the spritely glint in her eyes. It was if all light was drawn to her, and she radiated from every pore of her magnificent being. How can something so beautiful be so disastrously dangerous? It couldn't. He refused to believe there was only darkness within her, when to him, she was the sun.

With a swift kick, the light went out and he was plunged into darkness. The lamp landed a small distance away, smashed to pieces. He sighed, rolling restlessly around in the scratchy bed sheets, trying not to think of _her. _Anything but _her. _His gaze drifted towards the open window, where the chilly night air seeped in through the minuscule room. He welcomed the cold, relished the relief it brought to his flushed skin. Outside, a neon sign blinked, bathing him in pink and blue light. He turned towards the brightness, his eyes tracing the looping curves of the blinking text: _Mystic Falls Motel – Vacancy_

* * *

He woke from his fitful sleep, a peculiar feeling meeting him as he shook off the grogginess that clouded his mind. At first glance, the room appeared as it usually did – the faded wallpaper peeling and tacky, his bags sat untouched in a pile by the door. The chair opposite his bedside held an unfamiliar shape. Though the ambient motel sign lights hardly touched that corner of the room, his vampiric senses alerted him that he was not alone. The sweet, floral scent of perfume pervaded his senses as he realised he had no need to be alarmed by this intruder. Somehow, he was not surprised that she had found him.

"Caroline," he called to the silent figure in the chair. "What are you doing here? What is it?"

She shifted, rising to her full height, and padded softly over to him. Caroline made no sound as she cut through the darkness, crossing the room until the faint pink glow from outside brought her to light. A tentative look swept across her face; she hesitated a moment before it all disappeared as he blinked confusedly.

"Caroline?" He called again, his brow furrowed.

She was silent as she moved above him, perching herself atop his body, her pale legs on either side of him. She seemed light as a feather as she leaned down, her mouth hovering tantalisingly close to his. Her pale fingers stroked the side of his face, eyes lingering on his, searching his own, as if she were committing him to memory. He lay perfectly still underneath her, his heavy breathing cutting through the surreal silence that enveloped them.

"I'm sorry," she finally said, her voice quiet and pleading. She repeated herself over and over, until her eyes filled, and hot, salty tears fell from her cheeks onto his. She swiped away at the wetness with her thumb, laying her head onto his chest.

Klaus hushed her, his expression hard as she muttered the same two words again and again, into the soft cotton of his shirt. She clutched the fabric between her slender fingers. _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. _

"I didn't mean to wake you," she told him. "I wasn't supposed to be here. I should have left."

_Then why? _He thought, though it seemed Caroline was not finished.

"But I was thinking, and I couldn't do it, I couldn't let you go knowing you were mad at me. But what would you care? What difference would it make if you were?" Her voice sounded thick in his ears, she trembled slightly. Klaus brought his arms around her, holding her close. She stilled. "You are the only one who believes in me. Who thinks there's a shred of good inside-" She sniffed. "I don't know why. I care too much about what you think, it's stupid."

"Why?" He asked. His mind already reeling, her sudden appearance and quiet confession did nothing to calm the raging torrent in his head. With each word, a new wave of questions surfaced, though he dared not break her chain of thought. Something about the way she spoke into the quiet, her voice so small and sincere, made him realise the profundity of the moment. Caroline was bearing her soul to him. As confusing as it was, his burning curiousity urged him to listen, to be silent.

"I _want you, Niklaus,_" she said, and his heart swelled in his chest, his throat felt tight. "I've never wanted anything else, except…" She trailed off, shaking her head slightly. "I just wanted to be near. It goes against everything I said tonight, everything I warned myself, and even you, about. Nothing makes sense to me, but it does here. With you. I couldn't sleep, even though I feel drained, exhausted. It's so _selfish_, but there was nowhere else I wanted to be."

"How did you find me?" He wondered.

"I have my ways," She answered simply, capturing his hand in hers. She looked at him then, as if asking his permission to touch him. When he gave an imperceptible nod, she laced her fingers between his, squeezing them gently. "You must think I'm crazy."

He smiled, "Not as much as I think I am."

He let out a small noise, surprised as her lips pressed onto his, kissing him so hard he felt the soft skin bruise. His teeth rattled against hers, and she pressed against him, hard. Caroline kissed him until they were both breathless and panting. There was never a slow build up with her. She exploded underneath him, burning bright in the darkness, as if she instantly caught fire when they touched. She had shown him everything she couldn't say. He could feel the desperation, the want, the insecurity that she struggled to keep from prying eyes. It wasn't enough that she was with him, a small part of him screamed for more.

His breath came out in ragged gasps. He ignored her pressing weight on him, a weight that was all too distracting for what he needed to say. "Why does every moment with you feel like it will be our last?"

Her expression shifted her eyes growing wide and fearful, mouth pressed into a grim, thin line. She looked younger then, not a vampire whose bloodline had created his kind, but a teenage girl rendered vulnerable. Caroline leaned in, her lips brushing the side of his cheek. She observed him with hooded eyes, the pupils swaying back and forth as she studied him once more. He could feel her breath on his skin, the soft touch of nimble fingers on either side of his face. Her expression tight, her eyes conveyed a multitude of words trapped between silent lips. She kissed him tentatively, sweetly, ignoring his question altogether.

"Caroline," he breathed. It was not a question, but a plea. He wanted nothing more than to throw her back onto the cheap sheets and have his way with her. But her strange behaviour left him questioning, wondering what on earth she was doing. What was she hiding from him? Would he give himself to her? Was that what she wanted?

"Klaus," she muttered, dipping to kiss his collarbone. He let out a muffled groan, his back arching slightly. Klaus felt his hips grind into hers, and she pressed back ever so slightly. "I want you, Klaus. _Please._ Can we just be together? Like we used to? It doesn't matter now, I just want _you."_ She peeled her shirt off then, the eyes that stared back at him even, her expression determined.

He felt her soft touch at the hem of his shirt, and nodded softly, letting her pull the fabric over his head. Leaning back, he watched Caroline with evident curiousity. She kissed along his chest, starting low, raising a trail of goose bumps in their wake. He shivered with anticipation, watching her slow as she approached his collarbones, her lips lingering at the apex of his sternum. A sharp pain brought a gasp to his lips, and he watched as she began to suck on a tiny wound, just above the bone. Her eyes were bright, shining, unashamed as she quietly sipped, consuming him.

"Oh, _love_," he breathed, trembling fingers knotting in her hair. It was euphoric, peculiar, terrifying, exhilarating, all at once. He had felt nothing like it before. Waves of ecstasy pulsed through his body as he threw his head back, eyes shut, moaning softly.

Caroline smiled, licking the red from her lips. She motioned for him to sit up, and he grudgingly shifted until his back pressed against the wall. Caroline moved to accommodate him, straddling his legs once more. She pressed into him, sweeping her golden locks to one side, her porcelain skin bare. "Your turn," she said, her voice deep and husky as she offered herself to him.

He dipped, his lips hovering over the soft, silky flesh of her exposed neck. Caroline stilled, her face buried in his shoulder as she waited patiently. He kissed her softly, feeling her move as his lips made contact with her skin. Then, without warning, he drew his lips back, plunging his razor sharp fangs into her. She moaned, grinding her hips into him with each tentative draw.

Her lips were at him once more. Klaus barely registered the sting of her second bite as she re-opened his wound, drinking as he drank. The feeling intensified, the small room melted away into darkness until there was nothing left but the two of them. The air crackled with static; electricity seeming to flow from one and into the other as they formed a perfect, continuous loop. No one else existed. All his anxieties peeled away until his thoughts centred on her, realising that he'd never need anyone, or anything else for the rest of his perpetual existence. The heady feeling of euphoria spread a golden warmth through his body. He tasted the sweet, velvety richness of her blood, her life force. But it was more than that. He'd heard of vampires exchanging blood: an intimate, sacred act for his kind, though he'd never once in his lifetime imagined himself partaking in it. And though she'd never once admitted it, he knew; this ritual was not to be taken lightly. To share one's blood was to share oneself, and that, for him, was enough.

* * *

Klaus awoke, finding himself drenched in the muted morning light. He reached over, eyes clamped shut, finding nothing but empty sheets as his fingers swept across the length of the mattress. He wrenched open his eyes, sighing in relief as he heard the soft pattering of water running behind the closed bathroom door. A dull buzz distracted him. He looked over to the source of the noise. Caroline's phone vibrated incessantly, almost falling off the bedside table as it danced and flashed with an incoming call. The caller hung up, and the phone lay still. Curiously, he leaned over to take a look.

_Just checking the time, not a big deal... _He lied to himself, swallowing the acidic burn of paranoia rising in his throat.

**09:00**

**(5) missed calls: Marcel; Tyler**

**(1) new message. Tyler: Where are you? I thought we were leaving?**

The bathroom door creaked. Caroline emerged, eyebrows raised as she entered the room. "Oh," she stopped. "You're awake."

"Indeed, I am," he returned her quizzical look. He'd never felt more awkward in his life.

Caroline smiled sheepishly, reaching for her phone. A dark look swept over her features as her eyes scanned the phone's screen. She opened her mouth, as if to say something, then quickly thought the better of it. Shaking her head, she joined Klaus, plopping herself beside him. "Good morning," she smiled, though her eyes remained tight. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Caroline," Klaus exhaled. A slight, nervous tremor began to rattle the base of his spine. "Who is Marcel?"

Caroline stilled. The smile slowly faded from her face, her complexion paling. "Klaus," she began, her voice thick with warning. Eyes locked with his, she made no further effort to explain herself. The room felt suddenly smaller. Klaus could feel the weight of the silence boring down in him, making his chest feel tight. A sudden spark of indignation, anger, snapped him from his suffocating panic.

"For God's sake, Caroline," Klaus snapped. "We _shared _blood last night, and you're not even going to give me that?"

"It has nothing to do with you," she replied. "I don't want this to happen, Klaus. Please… I don't want to ruin what we had last night."

He ignored her. "Just, for once, could you tell me?"

"I don't think you'd understand," she answered, her voice quiet. The phone began to buzz in her hand. He glared as she silenced it, irritated, she shoved the device into her pocket.

"_Try, _Caroline. Try to make me understand. You always say I never would, but you never try to make me understand. So, I'm asking you to tell me the truth." Klaus clasped his hands together, as if in prayer.

"What good would that do? I've always been this way, always felt this way. Lonely. It's pathetic." She let out a sharp gasp, eyes shining with tears. "There's a deep, dark void inside of me that, try as I might, can never be filled. Imagine being the only one of your kind, it's a terrible burden to bear… If I just… If I had more hybrids… Maybe I'll feel whole… I've never wanted everything else. I'm so _close_."

"But… Elena's blood is of no use to you… Caroline" he stopped, eyes darkening in suspicion. "How are you going to create more?"

"I've been working on this for months," she shook her head, eyes cast downward.

"But what could an army of hybrids bring you? Love, loyalty? You've got a family. You've got Tyler. When will this be enough?"

"It never really is…" She replied, meeting his gaze.

"What are you planning?"

Caroline's eyes flashed in anger, her fists balled to her side. She spoke through clenched teeth, her voice laced with venom. "Why, are you going to run back to Elena and tell them?"

"If it affects her wellbeing, then yes, I would. That is what a friend would do. What are you planning?" He asked again.

"This doesn't concern you, Klaus. Is it so bad that I'd rather not be alone? That Tyler could have a mate, his own pack? Does that make me a villain? _I want what I want._ I can't change that." She ran a hand through her mussed hair, shoulders hunched, she looked at him imploringly.

"Then leave." He turned away, voice cold. Klaus could barely bring himself to look at her. The tight, constricting feeling had returned to his chest. He crossed his arms, fingers digging into his flesh as he fixated on the wall in front of him. "You were going to, anyway. I bet you wouldn't have woken me up, seeing as you prefer coming and going as you please."

"Don't be this way, Niklaus," Caroline softened, reaching towards him. She stopped, watching him flinch away from her as she approached. "What we did… what we have is wonderful."

"But it's not enough… to make you stay."

She answered truthfully. "No…"

_I love you, Caroline. _Was what he wanted to say; wanted to _scream _until his throat was raw. The words that spilled out in their stead tasted bitter and harsh. "If you gave up the scheming, perhaps you'd find that _we _could be enough. But you never really intended to give us a chance, did you? Why did you bother with me? What am I to you, some kind of _toy_?"

"It's not like that," she argued. "I _have _to do this"

"Why? Why do you have to do this? It's a vicious cycle of plotting and scheming, surely you're tired of it all? That's a lie. You're the most powerful supernatural being in _existence. _No one can make you do anything."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, be with me, Caroline." He moved, suddenly appearing in front of her. His eyes bore deep into the depths of hers. "I want you to be mine. And you said it last night, you want me to. Is that so hard to do?"

She stared back, caught in a trance as he spoke. Her eyes widened as the weight of his words registered in her mind. There was nothing she could do to keep the panic, the fear from showing. It was there, in the open, for him to see.

"I have to go." She said suddenly, eyes darting towards the door. Klaus remained immobile, blocking her exit from the room. He refused to budge.

An eternity passed between them before he finally relented, the stiffness of bravado suddenly leaving his body. He felt small, deflated. _Crushed. _

_This is it, _he told himself. He took in an unnecessary breath, shoring himself up for the torrent of words that threatened to come crashing out into the open. A sudden feeling of urgency had gripped him, as if this was his last chance, his only opportunity. A small part of him had already begun to wallow in the inevitable defeat that awaited him. Caroline was going to leave; he had never accepted it as a fact until then. The idea was small, inconsequential; easily pushed into the back of his mind, until now. He ignored it, choosing to stubbornly fight to be heard.

"Then go. But if you leave now, I'm done with this. I can't bear to be like this, it's unfair when all I get tossed are scraps. _I want all of you, Caroline._ I want to wake up next to you and not have the sinking feeling in my stomach when I wonder where you are, or whether you'll come back to me. I want to give you everything that you think you don't deserve. I want you to be mine, and me to be yours. And if that isn't what you want, then I see no point in anything."

The silence that followed was deafening. Klaus could hear the various minutiae of the world surrounding them. Outside the small, dingy room lives were being lived. The world continued to spin. Cars drove by on the street below, birds chirped, motel guests began to stir in their rooms. Klaus felt as if he stood on the precipice of deep void, watching Caroline from afar as she looked on helplessly. It seemed as if time stopped, and the two were locked in a long and painful silence.

Caroline let out a painful sob, shattering the deathly quiet. "I'm sorry. I can't."

Turning on her heel, she fled the room. Klaus stood, watching her disappear out of sight. He realised, sadly, that this would be the first of many times that he would refuse to run after her. It was, he reckoned, a small price to pay for his pride.

* * *

**A/N: I have been dreading writing this and altogether emotionally drained after reading and finishing the Mortal Instruments series (seriously, how awesome is it? I'm actually contemplating writing a fic about that series too. I am a terrible, terrible student, ugh). But I digress, I've put this note here to ask you guys a question. I assure you that this story is far from over, BUT, we are nearing the end of the first half of the overall story. Would you prefer that I kept it all written in this one story, or that I post a completely new one for the second part? **

**An Irish Klaus: I'd say go for it. There is nothing worse than stewing in one's own regret, I'll tell you that. Failure is merely a sign that you were brave enough to try, and in that comes an endless amount of possibilities for self improvement. Good luck. **

**As for Elijah, I do believe we may be seeing more of the Mikaelson family down the track. Keep your eyes peeled. **

**And, as always, thank you all for the reviews/follows/favourites. **


End file.
